Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Romantic Fanfic
by Prism Princess
Summary: Hi guys this is what I wanted and imagine to the love life of MARs and Callings recommended pls read and give reviews thank you pls give suggestions too thank you
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Romance

Hi guys so I just thought I'd make a story of what I want and imagine to happen to the love stories of Harune Aira,Rizumu Amamiya and Takamine Mion I love the anime but needs more romance though so I thought I'd make this story for you guyz so the pairings are Aira and Shou, Rizumu and Hibiki, and last but not least Mion and Wataru so uhh I hope you guyz enjoy

Chapter 1, The Start of Romance ( Rizumu and Hibiki Arc)

Alright so MARs practice as usual for their prism show the three of them practice hard as usual so as soon as they took a break they were wiping thier sweaty faces and drank thier water so did Rizumi until she suddenly asked "Hey guyz do you have your special someone already? This question made Aira and Mion choked "What...what did I say? Rizumu asked while patting thier backs "No...Its Nothing" the two of them answered nervously "Huhh... So guys do have special someones already"Rizumu said with a smirk in her face "N-n-n-n o your wrong Rizumu " the two of them yelled "alright I get it no need to yell" rizumu said while apologizing "Heee you mean to tell us you got a special someone but still didnt tell him that you like him " Mion smirk "n-n-n-n o your wrong mion" rizumu answered nervously but it just so happened that Hibiki was listening and then suddenly barge in the conversation and drag rizumu to another push rizumu at the corner wall of the room and grabbed her wrist.

"who is it" Hibiki asked angrily

"who is who and why are you so angry anyway" rizumu asked hibiki

"dont play dumb with me who is your special someone" hibiki answered with a jelousy tone

"hey why are you so angry about me having a special someone and besides cant I love someone it doesnt even concern you anyway" rizumu answered

"IT DOES CONCERN ME"hibiki yelled

"why should I tell you" said rizumu as she was struggling to let go of hibikis grip but wont let go

"LET GO OF ME" rizumu screamed but hibiki just stayed quiet after a while of rizumu's struggling she finally lost all her strength and became weak she tumbled at the ground bowing her head as of then hibiki let go of her and bent slowly to check on her and saw rizumu's face tears rolled on it hibiki felt frustrated because the girl he liked had already fallen in love with someone and not only that but he made her cry too he felt very sorry for what he did and bent to hug the crying rizumu.. Rizumu was shocked with hibiki hugging and was beet red like a lava of a volcano... Then after a while when rizumu finally calm down hibiki said

"I'm really sorry rizumu i didn't mean to make you cry I'm really sorry" as tears rolled down at his face

Rizumu slowly moved her head upwards and saw the crying hibiki... Rizumu felt sad because if wasn't for her hibiki wouldn't have been crying and blame himself so what rizumu did was she hug hibiki too and said

"I'm really sorry hibiki I shouldn't have told you the moment I felt like that" rizumu said

"...told me what..." hibiki said surprisingly as rizumu stopped hugging hibiki so did hibiki he noticed that rizumu was beet red as she tried her very best not to turn red and to tell him the truth...

"...h-h-h-h h-ibiki I-I-I-I l-l-love" rizumu said nervously while thinking :oh my god I never knew telling him was so nerve cracking: hibiki was filled with questions like "tell me what I wonder what she is gonna tell me"

" you love"? Hibiki asked worrily

" I-I-I-I" rizumu said shaking and as red as a lava in a volcano rizumu thought :I couldn't bring myself to say it to him: rizumu decided that she wouldn't tell him but she saw her two friends cheering her mion gave a thumbs up and aira gave a wink rizumu thought maybe it was the right time to tell him and so she said

"hibiki I"rizumu said shaking but at the same time building up her courage

"you what"hibiki asked

"uhhh huuuu hibiki I love" rizumu was about to say it when hibiki cut her off, hug her and said

" *giggles* its alright I already know" rizumu was shocked As hibki said it as she was beet red

And then after a few seconds hibiki whispered in rizumu's ear

(hibiki whispering) " I love you too rizumu" as hibiki said this rizumu was in for a shocked was very red that she was smoking and then hibiki whispered again

"rizumu will you go out with me" as hibiki said this rizumu couldn't stop the tears of joy rolling on her face and gently said " I would love to hibiki" the both of them hugged each other then when they let go of each other hibiki leaned closer to rizumu's face and tried to kiss her for the very first time and so they did rizumu was in shocked but gently close her eyes and kiss him as well after the two finish kissing rizumu smiled and said " hibiki I love you" and then hibiki said " I love you too" hibiki also smiled and hug her and when the two finally fix what they've been secretly feeling for each other they went out of the room holding hands but what they didn't expect is all four of them went to greet them outside and said "Congratulations you guys" hibiki and rizumu was surprised but then all they did was smiled at each other

And thats the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it I promised ill update soon enough next is Aira and Sho's Arc pls comment your suggestions If you have any it will be most helpful and all the credits will belong to the reviewer


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Another Romance

Hi guys I decided I would do the chapter 2 earlier than expected hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 2 The Start of another Romance

And so Rizumu and hibiki were very happy with each other that even if one of them is busy they still make time for thier loved ones and so after a few days of practice suddenly president Asechi called everyone from MARs and Callings and said

" the building will be renovated for about 3 days ill expect you guys to practice but seeing you all work so hard ill put all of you on a break for 3 days" all of them was so happy including the new couple Aira, Mion and the rest of the calling guys (except Hibiki) glared at them with a smirk and all of them said

"you guys are going on a date aren't you"

"of course not and besides even if I did want to go on a date Hibiki has better things to do" Rizumu replied with a sad tone

"hoy Hibiki do something to cheer her up ask her out man" Shou whispered to Hibiki

"I was going to since I have nothing to do anyway"Hibiki whispered back

"then go for it" Wataru said

"hey Rizumu would you like to go on a date with me" Hibiki said nervously

"eh but I thought you were busy i wouldn't want to interfere with your work after all" Rizumu replied

"well I thought I'd take you out it will be our first date and shachou did gave us a day off after all" Hibiki replied happily

"but I really shouldn't" Rizumu again replied

"aw but there's a really nice amusement park I would really like to you and there's even a meat shop"Hibiki said to get Rizumu to go with him

"alright fine ill go with you since its our first date and all" Rizumu replied happily

"that's my girl" Hibiki said as he kissed Rizumu in the cheek that made Rizumu blush and yelled "Mou! Hibiki!" this made Aira think if she would be able to find her own special someone someday by thinking she made a curious and sad face while Shou on the other hand noticed it and decided maybe he would ask Aira to go on a date with him and join Rizumu and Hibiki and go on a double date the only problem is will Aira accept it or not that's what he thought but since it's

Aira he'll probably give it a try and so building up courage to tell her Shou finally want to say it he said

"Aira will you go on a date with me" as he was mustering his courage

"Eh?" Aira said shockingly the others were pretty shock too knowing that Shou build his courage just to ask Aira.

"N-n-n-n-o I didn't mean it like that I just want to go on a double date thats all" Shou said while rubbing his head

"Really!Thats awesome!" Rizumu shouted

"come on Aira say yes pls do it for me pls Aira" Rizumu begged Aira

"but I thought you two were going alone"Aira said while trying to convince Rizumu that she wont go

"Aw man Hibiki cant we go with them I know its our first date and you want it to be memorable but I also want to spend time with Aira and Mion" Rizumu pleaded

"I probably shouldn't since that date is pretty important to you right Hibiki" Aira asked

"well yeah it's true I want to make it memorable since its our first date and all but if it makes rizumu happy then I wont hesitate and besides its fun with you guys around" Hibiki explained

"Really thank you Hibiki"Rizumu pleaded with joy after Rizumu said this she couldn't help herself because of the happiness she's feeling she kissed Hibiki on the cheek and turn beet so Rizumu said while burning red.

"so Aira are you in or are you out" Aira was frustrated and didn't know what to do and so she ran out of the door and into a dancing room there she crumpled herself up with tears rolling down her eyes as Shou search for until he finally found her and said while hugging her

"I'm really sorry Aira I push you to much I shouldn't have ask you that" Shou apologized

"no its alright" Aira said it was just normal for Shou when he saw tears rolling down her eyes and thought that he did this he didn't mean to make Aira cry and so Shou said

"hey Aira why are you crying I'm not angry at you" Shou said worrily as he was about to comfort Aira her tears just wouldn't stop and the only thing that Shou thought to calm her down was to kiss her and so Shou leaned closer to Aira's became beet red knowing that what will Shou do then Aira asked

"Shou san what are you"while shou cut her off and said

"dont worry about it"Shou said and then kiss her which made Aira very red and steaming Aira didn't noticed it then but after a while she suddenly felt sweet on her lips and realize how sweet a kiss can be and so all she did was closed her eyes and go with the flow of thier kiss and after that Shou finally ask

"hm now will you go out with me" Shou said

"I would love to" Aira said while blushing

"no need to be embarrassed Aira" Shou whispered

and so another couple was formed between the 2 group will another happen or an unexpected happening is about to occur find out next

So thats it for now thanks guys for reading hoping for your suggestions ill update soon


	3. Chapter 3 The Bloom of Sakura

Yow guyz another update to be expected hope you guyz enjoy

Chapter 3, The Bloom of the Sakura (Mion and Wataru Arc)

So after 2 days of no work the 2 couples decided that they would have a date (not a double date) since they still have one more day till the studio is completed for renovation after the 2 couples already decides the time Shou and Hibiki walked the two girls home and so when they reached thier destination Shou and Hibiki wanted good bye kisses before they leave and so I'll start with rizumu and hibiki

At rizumu and hibiki

"thank you for walking me home hibiki" rizumu said

"nah its nothing its the at least I can do for my girlfriend" hibiki replied Rizumu just nodded her head and blushed

"Hmmm"hibiki wondered

"are you alright your very hot and beer red do you have a fever"hbiki asked

"no I'm just fine"rizumu said

"still embarrassed I see"hibiki said with a giggle

"no its not like that I just...AH MOU! Hibiki" rizumu scream

"hahahaha your cute when your angry" hibiki said with a smile rizumu just kept blushing

"you know what your even cuter when you smile...hora smile"hibiki said while smiling

"hmmm hahahahaha your so funny you that I cant stop laughing hahahaha"rizumu said while laughing

"there's that smile"hibiki said rizumu thought hmm

"well I gotta get going bye rizumu"hibiki said

"hey hibiki"rizumu said when hibiki turned around rizumu kissed him on the cheek and said

"thanks for today hibiki" and smiled as she waved goodbye the same thing happened to aira but the main difference is shou asked her to do it and so dream goes on so its morning and the time of the cherry blossom festival shou and hibiki decided to take the two girls to see the cherry blossom tree so rizumu and aira prepared fo their date and then suddenly mion called aira and rizumu (add call)

"hello aira speaking"aira politely said

"rizumu speaking" rizumu said

"oh great you guys are on say do guys want to have a sleepover"mion asked

"ho the superstar mion suggested to have a sleepover for the first time" rizumu said laughing

"why cant I ask since today is our last day off before we get back to work"mion said

"hahahaha man your funny"rizumu said while still laughing

"so are you in or out"mion asked again

"mion chan what rizumu trying to say was we cant" aira answered

"why?"mion ask shockingly

"well shou and I have a date today" aira said embarrassed

"me too hibiki and I are having a date too"rizumu said

"really thats too bad"mion mumbled

"where are they taking you guys" mion asked

"to the cherry blossom festival I think" rizumu and aira said

"really I wish I could go"mion muttered

"what you mean your not going with Wataru? " rizumu asked curiously

"heeee what do you mean by that why is he supposed to take me?" mion yelled

"but arent you guys dating?"aira ask

"WERE NOT"mion yelled

"alright sheesh anyway I gotta go and good luck with confessing mion" rizumu said jokingly

"yeah right like thats gonna happen"mion replied

"me too mion chan I gotta go bye"aira said

"ah bye"mion replied mion put down her phone and wondered confessing my feelings to Wataru huh mion then texted wataru and said

"hey wataru could we talk for a moment ill meet you at the cherry blossom festival square"

"umm sure" wataru replied as the two of them saw each other mion said "wataru I want you to take me to the cherry blossom festival"

"sure" wataru said as the two of them reached the cherry blossom tree mion saw her two friends with shou and hibiki until rizumu noticed them and shouted "hey you guys over here" so mion and wataru moved closer them and when mion was about to sit down next to wataru rizumu and aira suddenly pulled to a corner and smirk at her and said "you guys are dating aren't you "

"of course not I was trying to get him bring me to the cherry blossom festival so I can confess to him" mion said

"aw thats fine...WAIT WHAT! CONFESS YOU YOU MEAN YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"rizumu shouted

"quiet down you idiot he'll hear you"mion said while covering rizumu's mouth

"let gofu me" (read as let go of me)

"huuuu haaaaa what do you think your doing"rizumi said while breathing heavily

"sorry you were just to loud he might hear you"mion said worrily

"fine but dont do it again" rizumu said

"so we better get going the festival is about to start"aira said

"HAI!"Mion and Rizumu shouted"

And thats it for this chapter folks update is goingto be sooner than expected pls put your suggestions tnx


	4. Chapter 4 The Bloom of Sakura Pt 2

Hi guys another update coming pls submit your reviews tnx

Chapter 4 The Bloom of Sakura Pt. 2

So the three of them went back to their place sitting beside each other Mars on the left side and callings on the right side the festival was about to start when rizumu whispered to the two of her frends

"Still I cant believe that mion has feelings for wataru I thought her type was jun"

"well maybe she change her mind" aira whispered back

"hey what are you two whispering about the festival is about to start" mion whispered

"hey mion I thought your type was jun why did you change your mind"rizumu and aira whspired

"I didn't change my mind I just came to my senses I thought about what you said that on how to confess my feelings to wataru I know it was all a joke but I didn't know why I kept thinking about it so I confess to myself who I really like I closed my eyes and listen to my heart and an image pop up it was wataru before I knew it I was blushing and my heart was pounding and so I came to realize I lie wataru and decided to confess my feelings for him just like you two confess to Shou and Hibiki" Mion said

"who knew mion could say those things" rizumu wondered

"Yeah" aira said this thought made their faces look sad and worried for their friend they know that mion is a very stubborn girl and couldn't confess even if you force her Japanese people call her a tsundere when Shou and Hibiki noticed this expression on their faces they became worried they decided to cheer them up but before that they asked

"Are you girls alright you two seemed a bit down aren't you guys having fun with us"the two of them thought that maybe they didn't have fun so the two girls answered

"Its nothing so don't worry about it" the two girls said this made the boys frustrated and said

"you both don't have to lie you know if you didn't have just say so"

"no its nothing like that we were just thinking on how mion is about to confess to wataru were just worried about her that's all" the girls said this made the boys feel a little relief

"well why didn't you girls say so will help you" the boy pleaded

"Really that would be great" the two girls said

"so whats the plan"Hibiki asked

"Ok…. Umm You guys do everything to get wataru to come to the fireworks show this evening will deal everything with mion" rizumu answered

"No problem"Shou and Hibiki answered so it was almost time for firework show and so Shou and Hibiki did what they could do to convince wataru to go well wataru agreed since the both of them said that everyone is coming so did mion when wataru arrived so did mion when she saw wataru she asked

"we are Shou and Hibiki"

"they said they have an errand to run what about you wheres rizumu and aira"? wataru explained

"I don't know they said they would be here"mion answered and so both of them waited for the two girls to arrived but they never came until mion receive a phone call it was from rizumu

"hello rizumu where in the world are you we have been waiting here for 30 minutes"

"ah heheh sorry mion we cant go because we have to help at airas bakeshop"rizumu said

"are you lying to me so I can say it to him"mion said

"no of course not so we gotta go bye" rizumu said hurrily mion immediately know their were lying because she saw them and the callings behind them mion had no choice but to do it and then after that thought she ask wataru

"hey wataru what do you think of me" wataru then wondered why she ask that

"well I thought of you as a good friend who are always there for me when I needed her most" wataru said its was going this way when mion suddenly shouted

"What if I don't wanna be friends anymore wataru I-i-i-i-i-I I love you wataru" wataru was shocked by this thought so did the girls and the callings spying behind her they never thought mion would said that and so after mion said that she immediately ran as fast as she could after this happening rizumu whispered

"ne ne what if those two actually date what would happen"

"yeah I wonder" aira said while wondering what would happen the two girls were having a very romantic conversation until hibiki and shou cutted them off

"umm speaking of date we never got to complete our date rizumu" hibiki said while poufing his mouth

"yeah us too aira" shou complained

"We ARE on a date" the two of them replied after they said that shou and hibiki didn't noticed that the two girls were wearing cute yukatas

"come on hibiki only another 30 minutes till the firework show begins" rizumu said while walking out of the bush and holding hibiki's hand to their secret place to watch the firework show

"we should go too shou san" aira said

"ah sure" shou replied

"hey hibiki will mion be alright" rizumu asked

"of course she will she's a strong girl after all don't worry about her ok for now lets just enjoy the moment" hibiki replied after hibiki said this rizumu stayed quiet for a while hibiki then thought that rizumu must be worried about mion so he held rizumu"s hand and got closer to her which made rizumu blush (as usual) and said " don't worry about mion im sure shes alright" then he leaned closer to rizumu to enjoy the moment rizumu did as well then hibiki kissed her and rizumu just don't know what to do but close her eyes and push her lips to him she never knew it was this sweet to kiss a guy she loves and so hibiki putted her hand to rizumu's left cheek and continue kissing the same goes for aira only they kissed for a small amount of time the both of them enjoyed their first dates and second kisses

What will happen to mion did she enjoy or not find out after the next chapter is released update is soon thanks for reading reviews and suggestions pls don't forget teehee


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected Visitor

Latest update chapter hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 5 The Unexpected Visitor

The two girls were worried about mion so after their date they went looking for her after a while of searching they finally found her in a park alone they closer to her and asked

"Mion are you alright" rizumu first said

"yeah we were worried about when you ran away we looked everywhere for you" aira then asked worrily

"I'm fine guys sorry for making you worry but what about your date" mion said

"we asked if we could leave early amd they said yes because we explained the situation" rizumu answered

"I'm really sorry guys I ruined your dates"mion said while nodding her head

"forget about that what about wataru"aira asked

"I guess he doesn't feel the same way I do" mion said the girls asked mion if she could explain what happened after she ran away and so mion explained

"after I said that I like him I immediately ran away because of embarrassment and so I found this park I think its abandoned because nobody's passing by here anymore but I felt bad leaving him alone like that so I went back but after I got there wataru was no longer there so I thought maybe what I said never meant a single thing to him so I came back here"

"Thats why huh well dont worry there's always next time" rizumu and Aira said trying to cheer mion up

"yeah maybe you guys are right"mion replied and so the three of them went to their homes and have a good night sleep so in the morning the three of them went to pretty top to have another practice all of them work hard as usual so after a couple of hours they took a break when suddenly a visitor came in mion was surprised when she saw the visitor...the visitor said

"hi mion long time no see"

"ehhhhhhh! Your...JAYDEN!"mion yelled

"teehee lm glad you remember me"

"jayden is it really you "mion said while pinching jayden s face

"oh man your the same as always is that the way to treat your childhood friend" jayden said

"OH! MY GOD IT REALLY IS YOU" mion said while she jumped right into jaydens arms

"ah introduction pls" rizumu said

"ah sorry guys this is jayden my childhood friend" mion introduced

"childhood friend you say"rizumu said

"yes...jayden this is rizumu and that one over there is aira"

"you must be mion s friends nice to meet you both" jayden said all four of them had a very playful conversation until Shou and Hibiki showed up wondering who is that guy with them

"Yo are you guys done already"hibiki asked pretending not to noticed

"Yeah we were waitig for you guys Shou added

"Yeah we just finish a moment ago"aira answered

"What are you guys doing here I thought you both have to practice till evening" rizumu answered

"president asechi said we could leave early today" hibiki said

"ohh" rizumu and aira said

"so whats your purpose here" mion ask

"nothing much we just came to see our girlfriends" hibiki and shou said

"aww the days of president asechi's youth"mion said jokingly

"hahahaha by the way mion whose that"shou said

"her new boyfriend I guess"hibiki said jokingly

"of course not this is just a visitor"mion said

"visitor?"hibiki said while staring at rizumu

"w-w-w-w-hat are you staring at"rizumu said nervously

"rizumu who is this?"hibiki said with a scary tone

"its not what you think hibiki this isnt my guess this is mion here mion explain to him will ya"rizumu said while she drag mion to her front and hid behind her back

"no hibiki this is just my childhood friend jayden" mion explained

"oh I knew that hibiki said while patting rizumu's head

'alright enough dramas an introduction might be in order right"shou said

"oh right guys this is jayden my childhood friend"mion said

"jayden this hibiki and shou rizumu and aira"s boyfriends"mion said

"nice to meet you jayden" hibiki and shou said

"nice to meet you too" jayden replied so both after the introduction both of them let out a sigh of relief this made rizumi wonder and ask hibiki

"hey hibiki what's with your behavior are you nervous or something"

"no I'm not nervous at all"hibiki answered

"oh really"? Rizumu said

"alright ill tell you just not here" hibiki said...he drag rizumu out of the room and into another there he explained what was happening.

"ok spit it out"rizumu said angrily

"alright you see wataru has been feeling a bit strange he kept asking us why felt like that we kept saying its love but hos always saying with who and we said you really have no idea do you its MION dude M-I-O-N so he blush and we convince him to ask mion out but i guess something went wrong on our plan its jayden" hibiki explained

"so thats why you guys let out a sigh of relief when mion said its was just her childhood friend but what does jayden has to do with this"rizumu asked

"well wataru wanted to ask mion today he prepared flowers and everything and if he saw jayden with mion he'll be crush for sure"hibiki answered

"aw hey wait if wataru is going to go ask mion today in the dancing room then we have to stop wataru from going there until jayden leaves"rizumu said

"exactly"hibiki said

"then we have to stop wataru now his probably in his to mion" rizumu said

"gotcha"said hibiki

So what will happen next will they be able to catch up to wataru or will wataru know the truth latest update soon thats it for now guys bye


	6. Chapter 6 The Horrible Truth

Hi guys im really sorry for the delayed update I just got busy and I totally forgot all about it I promised ill make it up for all I missed so enough chit chatting so heres the latest update hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 6- The Horrible Truth

So Hibiki and Rizumu immediately rushed to find Wataru and soon they finally found him and Rizumu said

"Wataru you shouldn't probably go in the room just yet" Wataru in question why said

"Why aren't you the one who said I should do the right thing?"

"Well that's exactly….uummmm…?" Rizumu said as she was cut by Hibiki and said

"You know shes right maybe you shouldn't or youll definitely regret…OPPS!" Wataru in shocked rushed towards the room while thinking why Hibiki said that

"Hibiki! Mou! Why did you just say that! Now this makes us a bit harder to convince him" Rizumu said angrily

"Im really sorry I….." Hibiki said while Rizumu cutted him off and said "I don't wanna hear it right now we gotta go after Wataru". So both of them ran after Wataru but they found out they were to late they saw Wataru with widened eyes when he saw Jayden hugging Mion. Mion in a shocked parted away from Jayden with an embarrassed and blushing face and said "Wataru this isn't what you think" Wataru nodding that you cant even see his face let out drops of tears and ran away without saying a thing "Wataru…" Mion said silently while letting out tears "Were to late….Im really sorry Mion" Rizumu apologized while nodding her head so Hibiki did his best to cheer her up so he patted her head and said "Everythings gonna be okay….it was my fault im really sorry" as Hibiki said this he noticed that Rizumu was boiling hot but shivering but he didn't payed attention to this until when Rizumu passed out. Hibiki was in a shocked he immediately grabbed her and took her to a hospital with Mion and Aira with each of them grabbed a chair and sat beside the sleeping Rizumu . They wanted to know why she passed out all of a sudden and then Hibiki came to a conclusion stood up and said while nodding his head "It was because she was running too hard after that she turn red and was boiling hot but shivering cold I don't know what disease is this but…this is all my fault I shouldn't have told her about Wataru and Mion wouldn't have a hard time im such an idiot"

"This isn't your fault don't blame yourself for if you do but not only Rizumu will worry but Shou and Wataru will too so stop the drama already" Mion said as Aira nodded with agreement with her and she also said "Yeah we should wait for the doctors examination on her to be done so we can make sure" after a few hours the doctor came back with the report as soon the doctor came back the three of them stood up and Hibiki asked the doctor " how is she doc is she alright?" "Yeah we were worried sick when she passed out" Mion and Aira said

"Apparently she's just fine her heated cold front just triggered her…I wonder what caused this"the doctor said the two of them stood in shock but Hibiki immediately said "What heated cold front she didn't tell us anything about this"

"what do you mean she came here every Saturday for a check up because of it she said it that she was boiling hot but shivering cold it started about 3 days ago….didnt you guys know?" as the doctor said this everyone nodded meaning they didn't know because she never told them so the doctor said "I shall be taking my leave then I still have another patient today" then left the room so after another few hours they waited for Rizumu to wake up and finally she did. When she woke up her friends hugged her with her unknowingly except for Hibiki who was in the corner thinking about the heated cold after a few minutes of the three girls Hibiki stood up and said "Can you guys leave us for a moment" "Sure" Mion said as she dragged Aira looked like they left but apparently they were spying on them but all they saw was complete silence so both of them decided to leave until Rizumu was going to say something when Hibiki cutted her and said with a serious tone "Why didn't you tell me about your heated cold front" Rizumu in fact didn't feel shocked because she knew they already found she stayed quiet (but what will happen find out on the next chapter)

So guys that's it for these chapter and again I terribly apologized for the very delayed update and I wanted to thank kittymagic for teaching me and inspiring me and to those who reviewed thank you so much and ill make up for all the things I miss


	7. Chapter 7 Reveal It or Keep It

Hi guys again im really sorry for posting so late so heres the latest update hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 7- Reveal It or Keep It

And so Rizumu stayed quiet until Hibiki said " Answer Me!" Hibik at this point was so worried about her that he wanted to hugged her but decided to hold it and Aira on the other hand was caught by Shou and just happened to passed by when he saw Wataru running with tears in his eyes and so this flashback will tell you why

*flashback*

Shou left the room after Rizumu and Hibiki and ask Aira if she could take a look at those two Aira he left the room to find both of them bus was out of luck he searched everywhere but couldn't find them at al so he decided he would go back to the room but when he was just half way he ran into Wataru while crying so he thought maybe Wataru saw Mion and Jayden he decided he would make him feel better…..so that's why his with Wataru and they were called by Hibiki that's why they were in the hospital so back to the real story then

*flashback ends*

When Mion saw Wataru she immediately nodded her head and Wataru did the same when he saw and Aira on the other hand noticed the situation and decided they would give those two some space so both of them nodded and left. … it was an awkward silence not until Wataru said "Why aren't you with Jayden?" Mion still in a silence didn't answer not until Wataru asked "Arent you two dating already"This made Mions eyes widened and shocked but still she answered "we aren't he just hugged back there because he misses me its been a long time since I met him his just a childhood friend of that's all" Wataru didn't believe Mion that time and said "Theres no need to lie you know you already said enough" this made Mion speechless and thought theres nothing she can doto make him believe her all she thought was she was so stupid she realized her true feelings in such a long period of time *its too late* she thought and after she thought this tears were dropping out of her eyes Wataru didn't like what he saw he knew the minute Mion cried that she was telling the couldn't stop himself from hugging Mion because it was the only thing he thought he could do to cheer her up Mion got shocked but as Wataru hugged her tightly and said

"Im sorry Mion I realized it too late….im such an idiot I should've told you a long time ago and ill say it now Mion….I LOVE YOU" upon hearing Mion could stop crying it was tears of joy she hugged Wataru back and said "I Love You Too Wataru" both of them hugged each other and after a few seconds they parted and when they did Mion left a smile in her face makng Wataru kiss her she was so red like a lava of a volcano she tried her best not to turn red but couldn't keep it in and so she had no choice but to close her eyes and kiss him back and two her happily dating but what they didn't know is that Aira and Shou were watching them after Shou saw they kissed he kissed Aira too leaving her in a bit of shocked but Aira kissed him back anyway ( and so back to Rizumu and Hibiki)

With Rizumu and Hibiki

Hibiki couldn't hold on much longer so he stood up and hugged Rizumu with tears falling down on his eyes and said while crying "You Idiot if only you knew how much I was worrying about you your such a stubborn girl as always" Rizumu hugged him back and said "I know and im really sorry that I didn't…." as Rizumu was going to apologized she couldn't finish because she could feel the soft and sweer lips of Hibiki into hers so all she did was close her eyes and kissed him Mion and Wataru,Shou and Aira went in the room of Rizumu greeting her if shes ok and so MARs and Callings were reunited again but what will happen next does Will Hibiki,Shou and Wataru have another rival for their girls or will their girls have a rival find out next

That's end of this chapter hope you guys like it


	8. Chapter 8 A Twisted Turn of Events

Hi guys again im really sorry for posting so late so heres the latest update hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 8 – A Twisted Turn Of Events

When MARs and Callings were reunited 3 girls were spying on them they were incredibly jealous since they like Callings very much so they decided to ruin the lives of they were transferred on the same school as them which makes this a lot more easier for them to ruin their so the teacher announced "Class will be having 3 new students today please come on in and introduce yourselves" so the 3 girls introduced their selves

"My name is Lea" said the first student (Lea)

"The names Yeida" said the second student (Yeida)

"And my name is Pia" said the third student (Pia)

"Now that's taken care of please take any empty seats you want" the teacher said so Lea took the sit next to Shou,Yeida next to Hibiki,and Pia next Wataru so all three of them have a little chitchat just introducing themselves to them but Yeida started to get too close to Hibiki and so did the others this made MARs uncomfortable Rizumu was about to go to Yeida and punch her head off when Mion and Aira stopped her so they bore with it until the end of it finally ended MARs decided to practice for the next prism show so all three of them went to pretty top without saying a word to made them frustrated and had to ask why they where going to ask them but when they saw the girls united with their dance they pause so they left and decided to came back when they took a break

With MARs

"ARRGGHHH!...i cant let this go on any further I really hate it just thinking about it"Rizumu said angrily

"Rizumu-chan calm down we all know how you feel so just bear with it until you can" Aira said while trying to calm down the angered Rizumu

"Shes right you know even I want to squash that little peasants face with boiling hot water and make her go straight home to heaven" Mion said with an evil aura around her

"I think maybe you should calm down too Mion-sama" Aira said while trying to calm down the both of them

"I swear if we came across them again will definitely give them a taste of our anger" Mion and Rizumu said

When they did Callings walk into the room this made MARs speechless

"Hey Aira its already night ill walk you home" Shou said

"Yeah me too Rizumu ill walk you home too" Hibiki said

"Yeah Mion its actually dangerous if you go alone" Wataru said but still MARs was really mad because of what happened so the three of them said in unison

"Theres no need" after they said this Callings was left speechless and MARs walked out of the room

What will Callings do next find out on the next chapter sorry guys this is all I can write for next update soon


	9. Chapter 9 Forgive or Forget

**HI guys latest chapter is out I hoped I can get more and more reviews and thanks for your honest opinions **

**Chapter 9 - Forgive or Forget**

**So before MARs could leave the room Hibiki grabbed Rizumu's hand and said **

**"is something wrong you been avoiding me the whole day and now this tell me whats wrong"**

**"We already told you its nothing,...now let go of my hand already" replied Rizumu with a serious let go of Rizumu's hand and they started walking except for Aira.**

**"Aira aren't you coming" both of them asked**

**"Yes ill just catch up to you both" Aira replied as she waved goodbye to her two friends and as they waved back.**

**"Aira, are they alright I'm kinda worried about Rizumu" Hibiki asked**

**"Yeah I'm worried about Mion too did something happen" Wataru added**

**"Both of them are right you know I'm worried too about you and how come your not in a bad mood" Shou inserted**

**"Dont worry about them too much they're just jealous of Yeida and Pia" Aira explained **

**"Jealous why?"Hibiki and Wataru asked**

**"Yeah why and aren't you jealous too?" Shou added**

**"Long story short when Yeida and Pia transferred they were sitting right next to each of you guys right,...well lets just say they were pretty close to them that made the twoof them snap" Aira answered**

**"Then why aren't you jealous?" Shou asked seriously**

**"well its just that you werent doing anything but a just a little chitchat so I'm fine with it" Aira replied**

**"Hmmm...,oh alright the,...bye I have to go somewhere else" Shou said disappointed after he said this he immediately left Callings and Aira without saying a word but Aira can tell from Shou's reaction and tone of his voice that his disappointed when Aira noticed this she immediately told Hibiki and Wataru what to do after then she chased after Shou..Aira looked everywhere for Shou but couldn't find him she was about to give up until she found Shou sitting on a went towards Shou and asked**

**"Shou-...san?" **

**"Hmm...Oh Aira what are you doing here?" said the surprised Shou**

**This their conversation**

**"I was looking for you?" **

**"Looking for me?..why?"**

**"Well I was kinda worried when you left the room sounded and reacted disappointed"**

**"Really its ok I'm just fine you can go back to pretty top now ill just catch up with you later"**

**"No...no your not ok and unless you tell me I wont understand"**

**"Aira" as Shou said this he stood up and hugged Aira**

**"uhhh Shou-...san what are you doing"**

**"Hmm there's no need to tell you I'm fine already thank you Aira"**

**Aira couldn't say one word but had to go with the flow even if she didn't know what was going on in the first place..They stayed like this for a few seconds but was parted because of the fireworks Hibiki and Wataru planned out just like Aira said they would..After they parted Shou noticed the madly blushing Aira and grabbed her hand and kiss her which made Aira blushing even but felt the sweetness of their kiss so what she did was close her eyes and pushed her lips into Shous'..Finally Shou cheered up and everything went smoothly for them but is Rizumu and Mion ok what will their boyfriends do find out on the next chapter**

**Thats it for now guys I want to thank the latest review "ShouRa" and to show him or her my gratitude I created this chapter with Shou and Aira moment **


	10. Chapter 10 Good or Bad

**HI guys latest chapter is out hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 10 - Good or Bad**

**So Aira finally cheered up Shou but she remembered that her two friends is still consume in jealousy but thinking of this made frowned look on her face which made Shou noticed and asked**

**"Aira are you alright?"**

**"Yes I'm just fine why do you ask?"**

**"Well its just that your face is looking sad?"**

**"Oh I just remembered that Mion and Rizumu is still consume in jealousy I wonder if they are going to return to normal" as Aira said this she nodded her head with her bangs covering her knew Aira was about to cry so he hugged her and said**

**"They'll be alright Hibiki and Wataru aren't going to let them be right they're going to find a way to get this right so cheer up already"**

**"Yeah I guess your right" as she said this she hugged Shou back tightly**

**So onto Hibiki and Rizumu**

**Rizumu is practicing with Mion but except for Aira (note: there only doing because of their jealousy ) Hibiki was outside the room and wanted to go in but he waited for them to finish...so after a few minutes they finally stopped practicing so Hibiki went into the room and said**

**Umm...excuse me Mion but can I talk to Rizumu for a while**

**"Hmph Sure suit yourself" so Mion left the room leaving the two of them behind **

**"Rizumu are you alright?" Hibiki asked**

**"Yeah why do you ask" she said it like nothing happened**

"Well I uhh.."

"if you dont have anything to say but that then can I leave now your just wasting my time as she said this she went to the door and was about to leave when Hibiki grabbed her hand and said

"What happened to you wheres the cheerful and overly excited Rizumu I know"

"What do you mean by that I'm always smiling and cheerful all the time the if you'll excuse me I got better things to do" she tried to struggle as Hibiki kept his gripped tighter and tighter

"Mou! Let go of me already" he pulled her into his arms and hugged her and said

"you know if your really that jealous you should tell me you know" as he said this Rizumu started to tear up and rested on his chest and said

"Wah! Hibiki I thought when you were with Yeida all the time I would lose you and wouldn't get to see you again and I dont want that I'm really sorry Hibiki"

"Mou there's no way I would do that and besides how can I survive not talking and staying away from you should know that by now"

"...I'm really sorry Hibiki..."

"Mou I fallen in love with such a stubborn girl" he giggled as they stayed in that position for a while..Meanwhile as Mion was walking around Wataru noticed her and wated to confront her but couldn't do it all he did was go to the other direction

"Hm I wonder why I like Wataru so much when I always say that I like Jun san"she thought of this but she just ignored it and said

"Mah no use worrying about it now will it" as she said this she walked towards the dancing room where Hibiki and Rizumu were but it just so happen that the two of them were already parted and ready to leave

"You guys leaving already?" Mion asked

"Yep How about you Mion ?"Rizumu replied and asked

"Ah I was just about to get my stuff and leave" when she said this she made a frowned face seeing Hibiki and Rizumu together already

"Mion are you alright?" Rizumu asked

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Hmmm" Rizumu thought hard and finally said

"Hibiki can leave us alone for a while ill meet up with you in about a few minutes"

Hibiki knew where this was going so he agreed and kiss Rizumu on the cheek as he started to walk towards the door

When Rizumu turned to Mion she saw Mion blushing

"Whats wrong Mion?" She asked

"Huh What do you mean and why did you make Hibiki leave all of a sudden I thought he was going to walk you home?"

"Well yes but when I noticed your frowned expression I wanted to know why"

"Oh right but you shouldn't waste your time on me you know Hibiki's waiting for you dont keep him waiting"

"Well Hibiki understands so its alright"

"Oh good for you then"she said this with a weak tone and as always she nodded her head with her bangs covering her eyes?...Rizumu noticed Mion's expression and said

"Its Wataru isnt it" Mion widened her eyes and just stayed quiet

"You know I might not be the person you thought to say this but if you really love someone dont let anything get in your way especially jealousy I learned that just a littlw while ago" as Rizumu said this she smiled which made Mion felt a little better

"Well then bye Mion Hibiki's waiting for me after all...oh and dont let yours wait too long ok Mion" Rizumu was about to leave when Mion shouted her name and said

"T-thank you Rizumu"

"Anytime where friends after all and friends stick with each other till the end" So as expected Hibiki was waiting for Rizumu

"Sorry did I make you wait to long Hibiki"

"no not at all so is everything fine with Mion now?"

"Well actually yes"

"Alright enough conversation let s get you home since its almost getting dark so we should get going"

"Un" so Hibiki walked Rizumu home holding each others hand tightly like they didn't want to be apart ever again but what watches them among the shadows find out next chapter ja ne

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiveness or Revenge

Hi guys another chapter is up sorry for the delayed update anyway enjoy

Chapter 10 – Forgiveness or Revenge

As Mion realized her true intentions and true feelings towards Wataru she decided to confront him but couldn't find the right the as she was on her way home she felt like someone was following her so she pulled a knife and threw it in the bushes (if you readers are wondering where she got knife don't ask) but when she threw it no one came out so she didn't mind it but when she's only halfway till she get to her house someone grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth so she couldn't shout it was a bunch of punks wondering around at night

"Eh what do we have here…a cute lady wondering around at night alone what happened did your boyfriend dumped you or something"

"What if I say he did you impudent rascal"

"Oh I feisty one i can see why he did" he grabbed her hand

"Let go of me you freak of nature" he was really pissed when he heard that so he tried to punch Mion which made her shout

"Wataru!"

it just so happened that Wataru was passing by the way to Mion's house because he wanted to see her when he heard her shouted his name and ran towards making him block the punch Mion was going to take.

"what do you guys think your doing to her"

"Eh stay out of our business boy you got nothing else to do here unless you want to be beaten up"

"Oh really" Wataru beated the leader up and as he did he hurted his left hand but didn't paid attention to the pain but Mion noticed this but just kept quiet because of shocked

"what do you think you guys are doing Get Him!" so all the members attacked Wataru all at the same time but Wataru withstood all their attacks but as he punch the last one his left hand that was injured was dripping in blood but still he didn't mind it

"I think you guys should leave"

"you Monster!" all the members dragged their unconscious leader and ran off so Wataru turned to Mion like nothing happened and said

"Mion,are you alright?"

"Y-yes im just fine" Mion said this as she was trembling with fear

"No your not your trembling with fear here come on get up" Wataru lent Mion his right hand because knowing Mion she would panicked if she knew that his left hand was seriously injured (which she knew already)

"Wataru why did you come and saved me I could've saved myself you know"

"Mou! so stubborn as always come one ill walked you home" so Wataru held Mion's hand as he walked her they arrived Mion remembered that Wataru injured his left hand and invited her inside

"Wataru sit anywhere you like ill be right back"

"Uh sure" Wataru wondered where Mion was going but all he did was observed the place and thought

"Mions house is so big like mansion…well mah she is a charismatic model after all what can you expect"

After a while Mion came back with a first aid kit and a bandage

"Wataru give me your left hand will you"

"Ehehehe I never thought you knew"

"Wait Mion I can bandage it myself you know"

"Mou just shut your babbling and give it to already"

"Alright alright sheesh" Mion treated Wataru's injured hand and she was bandaging it she told him

"You really shouldn't keep things like this from me Wataru" this made him shocked as to why she asked that question

"Well I wasn't trying to but I umm"

"I know….you think I would freak out is I saw this didnt you"

"Maybe a little but I was just glad your alright"

"Oh yeah I never got to thank you then call this treating a thank you gift then"

"Hai Hai whatever you say Mion"

"Oh yeah and sorry too Wataru"

"Huh About what?"

"About everything you know the jealousy stuff and you got your hand seriously injured because of me"

"Oh don't worry about that Mion ill always be there for you even if you didn't wanted too" as he said this he gave her a smile which made Mion slightly blushed but she's still feeling bad about making Wataru injured his hand because he saved her which made her face frowned and Wataru noticed this so after she finish treating her hand he hugged Mion slightly because his hand still hurts

"Daiju bu Mion im fine and besides I did this too myself because I was the one who decided to saved you remember" Mion just stayed quiet and hugged him back Wataru can tell that she was really worried about him

"Baka Wataru I was really worried about you you know"

"I know I know"

"Don't ever do something so risky again alright"

"Alright I wont"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise..unless I have to ill do it and wait a minute what were you doing all alone walking in the night?"

"Well I ah that's umm I was going t-" Mion didn't finish her sentence because she could feel Wataru's lips on hers it was a kiss she didn't expect her eyes widened but after a few seconds she closed her eyes push her lips to him Wataru could that Mion was really happy with what he did so he putted his left hand on Mions right cheek which made their lips push even farther and her right hand holding Mion's left hand and Mion's right hand on Watarus left waist they were in this position for a while but after a few minutes they parted which made the two of them madly blush and had an awkward silence that is until Mion's clock was making some noise which showed that it was already 11:30 in the evening

"Well look at the time I better get going Mion" Wataru stood up and was walking towards the door when Mion grabbed his shirt and said

"Y-you should stay here for the night and besides its almost midnight what if those punks attacked you again"

Wataru giggled from what Mion just said which made her a little angry

"Mou whats so funny"

"Nothing I was just amazed by just what you said"

"whats so amazing that your were amazed by it"

"well nothing I never really thought that you would really worry about me"

"Well why I cant?"

"No its not like that"

"You know if you don't want to stay just say so"

"No I do want to stay as long as you're here then ill gladly take the offer"

"alright but your staying in the couch"

"Hai Hai"

"Well then good night Mion" Mion was about to enter her room but she stopped after she held the doorknob and said

"Ah good night Wataru"

Mion was about to enter her room but she stopped after she held the doorknob and said

"Daisuki…"

"What was that Mion"

"I wont say it again you know"

"I heard you" Wataru thought

I guess I made this story I little longer well anyways hope you guys enjoyed it


	12. Chapter 12 A New Rival and The Problem

Latest update yet again I wanted to make this a special chapter but what the heck even so another character is introduced in this chapter so anyway enjoy

Chapter 12- A New Rival Appears (To all readers this rival is for Hibiki first and then Shou and Watarus)

MARs have their love lifes back to normal and everything back to normal except they forgot about the 3 girls Lea,Yeida and Pia who came to visit Callings on their practice day they brought 3 bentos with them 1 each to give to Callings but what the 3 girls didn't know is that MARs brought bentos of their own but when they saw Lea,Yeida and Pia already with Callings they didn't want to bother so after their break they started practicing but Mion and Aira noticed Rizumu's frowned face and miss steps so because she cant control herself during practice she accidentally performed the Aurora Rising which she cant do because she's out of shape so she fell down which made her shout

"Kyahhh!" but before she could hit the ground someone barge in the room and caught her

"Uh thank you so much for catchin-" before she could finish her sentence she froze when saw who was holding her

"Y-your Raffy!"

"hehehe glad you still remember me Mii-chan"

"Mou stop calling me Mii-chan already and would you mind putting me down its embarrassing" so Raffy putted Rizumu down but Rizumu's scream made Hibiki worried and ran towards the dancing room

"Rizumu! Are you alright"

"Yes im fine Hibiki"

"Are you sure nothing broken nothing bruise?"

"Yes I told you im fine calm down Raffy caught me when I was falling"

"Pheww that's fine wait Raffy…whose Raffy.. Rizumu?"

"Oh yeah Raffy this is Hibiki,…Hibiki Toudou"

"Hibiki this is Raffy,…Raffy Shinjiro"

"Nice to meet you Hibiki kun the names Raffy Rizumu's childhood friend"

"Nice to meet you too Raffy im Hibiki Rizumu's boyfriend"

"boyfriend?"

"oh yeah I didn't tell you im sorry Raffy I was actually pretty busy and I forgot"

"Oh that's fine but to think you would be in a realationship with somebody before me im impress Mii-chan"

"Mii-chan?"

"Oh Raffy use to call me that when we were kids"

"Why didn't you tell me about this"

"Well you didn't asked"

"Ne Mion-chan isn't there a jealousy aura around Hibiki-san?" Aira whispered to Mion

"Don't need to tell me twice" Mion whispered back

"Hoy what exactly are you two whispering about" Rizumu asked

"Nothing" Aira and Mion said in unison

"Hmmm…..By the way Raffy why did you come here"

"hmm Mii-chan that's rude I just came to see my cute childhood friend again" when he said this Hibiki was almost at his temper but when Raffy pinch Rizumu's cheek with 2 of his hands it made Hibiki snapped and walked towards Raffy and slapped his hand of Rizumu's cheek and said

"Hands off will ya"

"Sorry man Rizumu and I always do this to each other when we meet"

"Always?"

"Mah Mah calm down you two by the way Hibiki I thought you were going to lunch with Yeida today?"

"I was going when I heard your scream" Rizumu hid her bento behind her so Hibiki wouldn't see it and just said with a weak and minimize voice

"Oh you should get going then wouldn't want to keep her waiting right?" when she said this she faced him with a faked smile with tears dropping her smiling faced and dropped her bento and ran off

" Uh-oh" Aira and Mion whispered to each other

"Ah Rizumu wait" Raffy ran off too to find Rizumu but only to be stopped by Hibiki

"What are you doing let me pass!"

"Just leave her alone"

"Leave her alone!..Leave her alone! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

Raffy managed to get passed Hibiki and ran off

"Was it something I said?"

"You're a total Moron!" Mion shouted

"What do you think Rizumu spent her entire evening trying to make your favorite food aren't you supposed to be the one to protect her not the one to make her cry and aren't you even a slightly bit worried why she fell she could've have broken her knee or worse if Raffy didn't caught her"

"Mah Mah Mion-chan calm down" Aira said while trying to calm the enraged Mion

"Calm down Calm Down!...you expect me to calm down Rizumu putted her best efforts into making it and it just goes all to waste how can I calm down"

"Im sure Hibiki-san didn't mean it right Hibiki-san?"

"….Riz…umu…."

"Man you still don't get it I don't understand why Rizumu loves you this much when you don't even understand her what kind of boyfriend are you" Mion was really enrage at this moment but just the right timing Wataru came in

"Yo Mion is….every…thing….ok"

"Yes everything is fine lets go Wataru" she dragged Wataru to the rooftop

"Ah wait Mion" Shou came in too

"Shou-san why are you here"

"I was wondering if you could have lunch with me"

"sure lets go to the rooftop Mion-chan and Wataru-san are already there"

"Wheres Rizumu and Hibiki"

"Psstt Shou-san" Aira pointed to the disappointed Hibiki while whispering

"Oh come on then Aira"they all went to have lunch on the roof expect for Hibiki who stayed in the dancing room

Meanwhile with Raffy and Rizumu

Rizumu was there sitting on the fountain side looking at her reflection while Raffy noticed her

"Rizumu are you alright?"

"Huh Raffy what are you doing here and how do you know im here?"

"Hehehe I know you for so long after all you always go to the nearest fountains when your upset"

"Huh strange I guess you know me so well after all"

"yeah I guess"

"Rizumu I im really sorry about what happened"

"oh that don't worry about it" Rizumu was about to tear up when Raffy hugged her

"Raffy what are you doing?"

"trying to comfort you what else"

"Raffy" she rested her head on his shoulder and their she let out all her feelings and cried and she shouted all that is she is feeling

"Wahh Raffy im realy sorry I didn't tell you I was miserable Hibiki didn't pay any attention to me at all I didn't know what I should do"upon hearing this Raffy hugged Rizumu tighter and say

"its alright im here now Rizumu ill never leave again and ill never let you feel sad ever again"

"Raffy thank you" they stayed like this for a while and after a few minutes they parted

"are you feeling any better now Rizumu?"

"Yes thanks Raffy" she said with a smile

"Theres that smile" Raffy smiled back Hibiki was about to go home when he noticed the two of them which made him feel very irritated and made him got to where they are

"Rizumu….."

"Hibiki…what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you I was worried you know…"

"Uh sure" Rizumu nodded her head with her bangs covering her eyes Raffy noticed this and said

"look man I think you should leave"

"Im leaving without Rizumu"

"Well sorry because doesn't want to go with you"

"Oh yeah…..lets go Rizumu im walking you home" Rizumu just stayed quiet but she talked when Hibiki was grabbing her hand tightly

"I think its best if you leave Hibiki ill go with Raffy today" Hibiki froze for a second

"would you let go of my hand already?" she said with a minimize voice so as she said Hibiki let go and just left there shocked without saying a word Raffy noticed it and asked Rizumu

"Is it really ok Rizumu"

"Yeah its fine this way" as she said this she let out a small amount of tears

"Rizumu" Raffy hugged her again and as soon as they parted Rizumu couldn't stand up as it is she injured her leg which made Raffy carry her home

But what will happen to Hibiki find on the next chapter bye guys


	13. Chapter 13 I Say Problem Solved!

Latest chapter out again guys hope you enjoy and pls don't forget to give a review

Chapter 13 – I Say Problem Solved!

In the morning Rizumu walked with Raffy and as soon they met up with Aira and Mion all of them went to the dancing room together then after they reach their destination Raffy said

"Bye guys I gotta be somewhere and take of yourself ok Rizumu"

"Yeah sure ill be fine tnx Raffy" Rizumu said with a weak voice so then after Raffy left they all went to practice but when

Aira and Mion noticed Rizumu not being herself and Mion decided it should be enough for the day Aira asked

"Rizumu chan are you ok"

"Huh what made you asked that Aira im perfectly fine"

"Yeah but abou-" Aira didn't finish her sentence because she saw Rizumu so red

"Aira why have you been so quiet?" Mion asked

"Look" Aira pointed Mion to a very red but shivering Rizumu

"Rizumu come here a for a bit" Rizumu did what she was told as soon she did Mion putted her hand on Rizumu's forehead it was very hot but Rizumu was shivering soon after when Mion removed her hand Rizumu suddenly collapsed luckily Mion caught her but made both of them shout

"Rizumu/Rizumu-chan!"

"Hurry Aira go get Raffy!"

"But Raffy-kun would be back till evening here"

"Then go get somebody anybody will do just Hurry Aira!"

"H-Hai!"

Hibiki heard their yelling and came down running towards their direction Aira came down the opposite direction as Hibiki which made both of them fell down

"Ahhh Gyafun!...Ita-ta…ah Hibiki-san what are you doing here"

"Aira? I heard you both yell did something happen?"

"Theres no time explain hurry lets go"

"Aira what happen"

"Its Rizumu her heated cold front attacked her again"

"What! Then we gotta hurry" Hibiki ran as fast as he could and as soon he arrived he saw Mion holding the collapsed Rizumu

"Hibiki what are you doing here?"

"Theres no time to explain here give me Rizumu" Mion handed the collapse RIzumu to Hibiki when she did Hibiki took of his jacket and putted around Rizumu he gave Mion his handkerchief and said

"Mion put hot water on this now"

"What why should I?"

"Just do it already"

"Alright Alright" luckily Mion has hot water with her all the time

"Wait are you carrying that with you all the time?"

"Whats the point in asking that just put this on her forehead already" Hibik putted his handkerchief on Rizumu's forehead because of what he did Rizumu slightly felt a little better and opened her eyes a little and said

"Hi…bi….ki?" Hibiki was shocked because Rizumu called her name with a weak and minimize voice

"Rizumu? Don't worry your going to be alright" he grabbe her hand and hold it tightly

"Lets go Mion,Aira we don't have anytime to lose we gotta get her to a hospital before she starts feeling bad again"

"Gotcha!" both of them said as they raced out of the room to the nearest hospital when they got there they immediately admitted Rizumu to a hospital room as they waited for the doctors results when the doctor finally arrived they ask him how was Rizumu he replied

"She's fine luckily she arrived here without any complication she just needed to take the medicine when she wakes up and a little rest will get her back on her feet again"

"Thank you doctor"Hibiki replied

"Well then I must be taking my leave"the doctor as the doctor left Mion and Aira stared at the worried face of Hibiki staring at the sleeping Rizumu

"Mion-chan I gotta go back for a while so watch Hibiki-san and Rizum-chan ok?" Aira whispered

"Uh sure"Mion whispered back when Aira left the two of them was left behind with an akward silence Mion thought she needed to break this silence

"Umm Hibiki?"

"Yes what is it Mion?"

"Umm im really sorry about what I said the other day"

"Oh that don't worry about but I have to admit you were right" they continued talking until Aira came back with Wataru and Shou

"Mion-chan Hibiki-san im back"

"Well come back Air-" before she could finish her sentence she froze

"Wataru!"

"Yo Mion"

"What are you doing?"

"Why do you look so surprised to see me"

"Well that's…..nevermind" when they have this conversation Raffy suddenly came barging at the door and shouting

"Rizumu are you alright?" when he did Hibik punched his face and grabbe her collar and said

"You Idiot I intrusted her to you and look what happened you little" Hibiki was angry that he cant control his movements Raffy just stayed there quietly

"Hey Hibiki let of him this distant"Wataru said while pulling Hibiki's hand away from Raffy Hibiki finally let go of Raffy but when he turned around he said

"Just leave already this is all your fault"

"…"Raffy just stayed quiet and then left Wataru then asked Hibiki

"Nee Hibiki wasn't that going to far?"

"Theres no too far when everything is already done"

"Well no use worrying about that now were just going to wait till Rizumu wakes up" Mion said as Aira nodded in after a few hours they waited Rizumu finally woke up and slightly said with still a weak and minimize voice

"….Hmm…..Every…..one…..Hi…..bi….ki….why…are…you…here?" Hibiki was so worried about that when she said his name he immediately hugged her but not saying anything

"Hibiki what are you doing?" Rizumu asked not knowing what happened to him

"I think its best if we leave them alone Mion lets go" Wataru said as she grabbed Mions hand and dragged her outside

"Yeah us too Aira" All of them went outside to wait until everything is better

"Hi…..bi….ki…"Rizumu said

"Its alright now Rizumu I got you your alright now" as he said this he started to tear up which made Rizumu panicked

"Ahhhh Hibiki whats wrong are you alright why are you crying?"

"Ah hehehe don't worry this are just tears of joy"Rizumu let out a sigh of relief

"Listen Rizumu I im really sorry about what I did I know I hurt you very much but I really regret it al-" as Hibiki continue to apologize Rizum let out a smile and kiss Hibiki before he could parted after a few minutes and after they did Rizumu hugged Hibiki again and said

"I know you didn't mean all of it right"

"Rizumu" he hugged her back

"Hibiki…I Love You…Don't ever leave my side ok" she whispered to herself but Hibiki heard it and whispered back

"I love you too Rizumu and I will be always right by your side ill never leave you alone" which made her madly blush and hide her face by covering it behind Hibiki's shoulder she didn't knew Hibiki heard her so everyone came back to the room to greet Rizum and everything went back to normal for them but what about Lea Yeida and Pia they saw everything that happened and ddecided to get back to MARs but what would they do will Callings be able to protect them find out on the next chapter

What will Raffy do Find out on the next chapter bye guys ja ne (so I made this chapter shorter because I have no more time left so I apologize but I promise to update soon)


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge

Hi Guyz another chapter is out I guess it came out sooner though so enough chitchat its to get to the story

Chapter 14- Revenge

When Lea Yeida and Pia saw everything that happened between MARs and Callings they were very angry at MARs for stealing Callings away from them (even though MARs had them first) so the three of them devised a plan to ruin the relationship between MARs and Callings

"Hmm I wonder what are we gonna do Lea?"Yeida asked

"I still don't have a clue just yet"

"how about the school trip?"Pia suggested

"That's a great idea Pia as always your so smart but the problem what are we going to do?"

"Umm how about you pour hot coffee over Aira and pretend that you trip?"Yeida suggested

"Hmm I guess that could work but what about you what are you going to do?" Lea asked Pia

"Hmm how about I throw a glass cup so it would break and make Rizumu bleed"

"Nice but how about you Pia?"

"I think ill make Mion pissed by being close to Wataru and when she does she'll attacked me and get sent to detention or worse"

"Alright were going to do it on the school trip then as the girls were having this conversation didn't know that Raffy was listening behind them when Raffy heard this he was shocked and ran back to Rizumu's room he came barging in even if he knew that Hibiki would punch him again if he came back but he still did it anyway he came barging in and shouting luckily when he barge in Rizumu was already resting

"RIzumu Aira Mion your in danger!" Hibiki turned around to see Raffy again he was so enraged

"You again" as he said this he punch Raffy again and grabbed his collar

"Havent I told you to stay away"

"I don't care"

"What why you" Hibiki was about to punch Raffy again but Wataru and Shou stopped him from doing so

"Hey what are you guys doing let go of me!"

"Its alright Wataru Shou..i don't care how many times you punch and beat me up I just came here to tell you that MARs is in danger"

"Danger?" Mion asked

"Its Lea and her friends their planning to do something and I heard it all"

"Hibiki put him down will you"

"Why should I listen to you Mion you're the one who said it remember"

"I said that so you could protect Rizumu not make her cry again"

"Cry huh I will never let that happen again" Hibiki said while tighting his grip on Raffys collar

"Mou your so stubborn Wataru calm him down will you"

"Alright"

"Hibiki?" Wataru and Shou said

"What is it?"

"We all know your worried for your girlfriend and so are we and not just us Mion and Aira too if you don't listen she mind end up getting hurt again and maybe not just her Mion and Aira will be too"

"…..But….." Hibiki said this as he nodded down Wataru and Shou patted his shoulders and smiled and said

"We all know your angry with him for leaving Rizumu alone but if we don't listen we might put her and her friend in danger again" Hibiki let go of Raffy he grabbed a chair and gave it to Raffy and got one for the others too then he grabbed his own chair and sat in front of Raffy and said

"Well get on with it already"

"Alright" Raffy smiled a bit

"I heard Lea and her friend saying they will get revenge for stealing you guys"

"Stealing but didn't we dated Callings first?" Mion protested

"That's what I thought too but I guess they still aren't satisfied"

"So what happened next"

"Lea said she will pour hot coffee over Aira"

"Wait we have been talking about Aira but why didn't she say a word until now?" Mion asked

"Apparently….look shes over there" Shou pointed to Aira sleeping besides Rizumus bed

"Anyway why would she do that?" Shou asked

"I already told you to get revenge"

"Oh yeah continue"

"Alright,….Pia said she would flirt and be closed to Wataru to make Mion jealous and made Mion hit her and go to detention so she could have Wataru to herself and-" before Raffy could finish Mion protested

"Wait wait wait its foolish for doing something that would never get me jealous not even over something like that"

"Oh really"Wataru said with grin

"How about time when you were attacked by those punks and was really worried about me when you saw my hand dripping from blood and invited me over to your house and treated my wound and after all that talking you and I ki-" Wataru was about to finish his sentence when Mion said while covering Wataru's mouth and madly blushing

"Alirght already I get it just shut up will you….now if you will continue Raffy"

"Alright so as I said Pia was going to make Mion jealous and Yeida will throw a glass cup so it would shatter and make Rizumu bleed and that's about it they said they will do it on our school trip"

"School trip but that's tomorrow!"Mion said

"I know so what are we going to do?" Wataru asked

"We now know what will they do so will protect MARs even if it kills us" Hibiki said as Shou nodded in agreement

"Wait its ok for me because Mion doesn't really get jealous often but what about you guys if you guys take the hit then Aira and Rizumu would feel really bad"

"Its alright as long as their safe I don't really care what will happen to me"Shou said as Hibiki now nodded in agreement

"Well then its settled" Mion said with Wataru putting her right hand on her right shoulder as they smile on each other

"well then I shall take my leave" As Raffy was going to leave the room Hibiki called his name and said

"Raffy Thank you and im sorry"

"Anytime Hibiki oh and I'll be with you guys on the school trip" Raffy said this as he waved them good bye as Raffy left Rizumu slightly woke up from all the noise

"Uh mm…..Hibiki….."

"Rizumu awake already?"Hibiki asked

"Ah whats with all the noise though?"

"Oh its nothing"

"Rizumu have you taken your medicine yet?" Mion asked

"Umm no why"

"Here" Hibiki handed a pill and a glass of water to Rizumu she dranked of course

"Thanks Hibiki"

"Where's Aira?"Rizumu asked

"Look" Shou pointed to a still sleeping Aira beside of them have playful conversation to start but when the clock turned to 9:30 Shou stood up and said

"Well its getting I beter get going ill carry Aira back to her home" he carried Aira (like a bride) and left the room

"Us too its getting pretty late im just going to walk Mion home" Wataru said as he and Mion walked out the room

"So its just you and me huh"Hibiki said

"Ah how long am I going to be here?"

"We can leave the hospital tomorrow at 4:00 o'clock and still have plenty of time to prepare for the school trip"

"Oh yeah its tomorrow right?"

"Yeah now get some sleep so you can restore your energy just in time for the school trip tomorrow"

"Alright whatever you say….wait your not going home Hibiki?"

"Of course not I cant leave you alone can I"

"Alright come here then" Hibiki sat beside Rizumu

"What is it?" Rizumu kissed Hibiki in the cheek and said while blushing

"Call it a thank you gift then"Hibiki just giggled

"Alright now go to sleep already"

"I know" Rizumu layed down her bed and Hibik covered her with her blanket and layed down next to her (O_O)

That's the end guys hope you liked it pls give reviews too and to AD The Rockin Girl thank you so much for kind words ill make it romantic next time


	15. Chapter 15 School Trip

Latest chapter out guys after this chapter a special chapter will be out written and produced by Ad the rockin girl and published by me alright now lets start the story

Chapter 15- School Trip

Hibiki woke up earlier than expected about 3:00 o'clock so what he did was prepare breakfast for Rizumu and him he ate his breakfast and prepared Rizumu's stuff before 4:00 o'clock he finished packing all their stuff he looked at the clock which showed 3:30 he finished everything he needed to do so he decided to wake Rizumu for breakfast

"Rizumu"Hibiki gently shook her but she refuse to wake up

"Rizumu….Hey Rizumu if you don't get up will be late for the school trip"Finally she moved

"Hi..biki..give 5 more minutes its still early"

"Iya were leaving here at 4 and theres still a few things to prepare for the school trip now get up you wouldn't to miss the school trip would you"

"Alright alright im up im up" Rizumu got up rubbing her eyes

"Here"Hibiki said as he handed her a tray with bacon and eggs on top

"Thank you"

"Eat up alright or you wont have enough energy"

"Alright sheesh don't treat me like im useless or something" She said pouting

Hibiki just giggled from her reaction and kiss her cheek

"Alright now quit pouting already" as Rizumu finished breakfast they went home and prepared for the school trip

At school

"Nee Aira where are we going for the school trip today?" Rizumu asked

"I think somewhere in Kyoto or Osaka?

"No I think its in Akihabara or Yokohama?" Mion protested

"Well either is fine"the three were wondering where to go until the teacher interrupted their thought and said

"All right class our school trip is in on of the famous islands in Japan Miyako-Jima"

"Woah you mean the ones with hot springs and beaches?"

"Yes were taking a plane to get there"

"Alright how about we head toward the bus to the airport"

"Hai!" The class went to bus and arrived at the airport

"Were finally here I cant wait"Aira and Rizumu jumped happily while Mion is in deep thought about yesterday at the hospital Aira and Rizumu noticed her behavior like shes worrying about something

"Mion-chan?"

"Ah Hai Aira what is it?"

"Nothing it just seem you were worried about something are you ok?"

"No its nothing don't worry about it ill be fine "

"Ah sure anyway since its our school trip after all lets have some fun"Rizumu inserted

"Un"Aira and Mion said as they were having a conversation Jayden went in front of Mion smiling

"Yo Mion"

"Jayden!...Your still here?"

"Yeah I guess I didn't told you that I moved here and a student at your school too"

"Woah really that's great"

"Yeah….Oh hi Aira and Rizumu"

"Hi Jayden" Both of them answered as the 4 of them talked the teacher shouted

"Alright class gather around" as one by one the student including MARs and Callings board the airplane there 4 parts but were separated at the middle like 2 seats on each side so the seating arrangement is Mion sat with Wataru,Aira sat with Shou and Rizumu sat with Hibiki and about 4 seats behind them is Lea and a transferey student (The one I didn't metion but I will in the deeper part of this chapter),Pia with Jayden and Raffy with Yeida as all of them were about 50,000 meters high Lea suddenly stood up to get a cup of coffee Shou noticed it and thought

"Here it comes" Lea came back with a boiling hot coffee and pretended to trip just right in front of Aira

"Woah,woah watch out!" when the boiling hot coffee was about to hit Aira Shou suddenly stood up and shielded Aira with his right hand and of course it burned his right hand

"Shou-san!"Aira screamed as she caught the in pain Shou in her arms

"Im a-alright Aira don't worry about me" Shou was enduring the pain in his right hand

"No your not!" Aira said with tears in her and Mion heard her scream and ran towards her

"Aira are you alright?"Rizumu asked

"Im fine but"

"No,,,,Shou"Rizumu said

"Alright that's it im definitely not letting this passed"Mion said with a deadly aura and an evil glint in her eyes

"Mion calm down I know how you feel even I want to make that girl spit blood"Rizumu said while making an innocent face

"I think both of you should clam down" Aira said while trying to calm her two enraged friends

"Ill go get the attendant you should take Shou to the washing room to pour some cold water"

"Yeah me too ill go with Mion"

"Alright" Aira said while helping Shou get to the washing room

At the washing room

Aira gently poured cold water Shou could tell Aira was really worried so after she poured cold water he gently hugged her

"Shou-san?"

"It alright Aira im just fine don't worry too much alright"

"But I-" Aira didn't finish because Shou gave her an unexpected kiss after they parted Shou said

"Im fine I just need some rest alright"

"Un" Aira smiled as she hugged him back after a while Mion and Rizumu went to the washing room with an attendant she helped Shou ease the pain then she said

"That should do it but you need to rest for few days when we land alright"

"Don't worry Shou I think were here for about a week or so,,we'll have plenty of time" Mion said trying to make Shou and Aira feel better

"Yeah I guess so"

"Now Rizumu and I will be going back to our seats" When both of them went back the two of them still have and evil aura around them and wondering if they could use "IT" against them (and if you readers are wondering what "IT" is ill mentioned it in the deeper part of course)

With Mion and Wataru

Mion came back to her seat very angry Wataru noticed it and said

"Mion are you alright?"

"Yeah fine very fine"

"Its about Lea isn't it your worried about Aira aren't you?"

"Yeah im kinda worried what if Rizumu will be suffer too" she nodded her head Wataru kissed her cheek and held her hand and said

"Don't worry they will be alright Shou and Hibiki are with them"

"Y-yeah I guess so" Mion said while blushing and holding Wataru's hand back

Then after a while Mion fell asleep which made her head fell over Wataru"s shoulder Wataru then thought

"Mou your so stubborn yet you still care deeply for Aira and Rizumu" Wataru kissed her lips just for 2 seconds and putted his head on top of Mions the two of them went to sleep (it was actually afternoon when their plane flew so naturally it would still be evening before they land)

With Rizumu and Hibiki

Like Mion Rizumu too went back to her seat with an evil aura

"Rizumu you alright you look scary an evil aura is all over you"

"Yeah if I get that girl ill definitely make her spit blood" when she said this he immediately understand that Rizumu was just worried about Aira so what he did was he kissed her forehead and said

"It will be alright she's going to be fine but for now get some sleep I think we'll be arriving late tonight ok"

"Yeah I guess your right" Rizumu putted her head on Hibiki's shoulder (just like Mion) and Hibiki putted his head on top of Rizumu's (Just like Wataru) the two of them went to sleep but before Hibiki went to sleep he thought

"I wonder why Yeida didn't make a move yet anyway I cant let my guard down"

With Lea and her friends

"Arrggghh I cant believe it Shou shielded her I guess my plan failed"

"Next is my turn ill do it when we arrived in the morning"

"I hope you wont fail this time at least one of us can damaged one of them"

"Yeah I guess so"

In the morning

"Alright students wake up"

"Huh what is this?"Rizumu said

"Were here now everybody get your things and into your rooms"

"Hai!" Hibiki went with Rizumu when they arrived Rizumu said

"Thanks for walking me to my room Hibiki you can go back to your room now this is the girls hallway after all"

"Yeah sure" Hibiki was about to leave when Yeida walked across with glass and again pretended to trip and throw the glass over to Rizumu Hibiki grabbed Rizumu and turned left which made the right part of his stomach bleed making Rizumu shout

"Hibiki!" Mion and Aira heard her shout and knew there was something wrong they immediately ran towards her direction she turned around the bleeding Hibiki and turned to Yeida with a shocked face

"Why you"Rizumu said with an angry face Yeida ran as fast a she can Rizumu was about to chase after her but it was the time when Aira and Mion arrived and held her two arms

"Rizumu calm down"Mion said while trying to calm Rizumu down but Rizumu still struggled to get out of their grip

"Yeah Rizumu-chan Mion-chan is right the important thing is we have to get Hibiki-san to the infirmary" as Aira said this Rizumu calm down they let go of their grip on her Rizumu turned around grabbed the bleeding Hibiki and walked towards the infirmary quietly but nodding her head to cover her crying face with Aira and Mion following her quietly when they arrived the nurse was out she had to treat Hibiki by herself so Aira and Mion left them alone for a while she took off Hibiki's Shirt and wrapped a bandage around his stomach and layed his body on the bed (Note: Hibiki was unconscious) and waited for him to wake up a few minutes of waiting Hibiki woke up to see her girlfriends crying face

"Rizumu….why are…..you crying?" without saying a word she immediately hugged him with more tears running down her face then she said with a minimize voice

"Baka..I could've protected myself you know but you…you-"Rizumu couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying furiously while tighting her gripped gently around just hugged her back tightly but gently too he patted her head and saying

"I know I know don't worry too much im still alive aren't I"

"Yeah but what if the next time you wouldn't be and it would still be my fault what would I do"

"You don't have too worry about it im at fault here its just natural for me to protect you"

"I guess you right but"

"Hey Rizumu would you close your eyes for a sec"Hibiki thought of kissing her but what he didn't know was Rizumu already know what he was planning to do so what Rizumu did was she just immediately kissed him which made Hibiki shocked but he just closed her eyes and putted both of his hands around her waist when they parted Rizumu said while laughing

"You know sometimes your so predictable ahahaha"

"Yeah I guess your right I cant believe you saw right through me though" Hibiki said while rubbing his of them just laughed

Meanwhile with Mion and Aira

"Aira this has gone far enough I think its time we use IT"

"But Mion-chan its still to early"

The transferey student (Girl student) heard there conversation and said

"You guys care really deep for your friends to use your skills just to avenge them"

"And who might you be and besides this doesn't concern you at all"

"Im sorry for my friend's rude behavior but what is your business with us"

"My business is this"The girl showed Mion and Aira and badge that says she work for the top agents in P.J.S (Private Japanese Service)

"Wait your part of the P.J.S and on top of that a top agent too"

"Yukari's the name it's a pleasure to meet the understudies Mion and Aira"

"so you know us what about it"

"Its more than that I know you guys are part of P.J.S too" Mion and Aira was shocked by how the girl they just met knew their secret They showed their badges too

"Alright now that's taken care of I came here too spy on the three girls that are using poison chemicals to make people follow what they want"

"And what are their names"

"You know them already"

"Lea Pia and Yeida"Mion said while crossing her arms

"But why would they do it"Aira said worrily

"That's our mission to find out what they are up alert Rizumu about it I have to get the equipments needed"

"Right but before you leave we have two condtions before we accept this mission"

"And what is that?"

"Make sure no one else knows about this"Mion said

"And we don't want Callings to be part of this too"Aira added as Yukari just nodded in agreement

"Mion-chan what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet but we have to stay alert the life of Callings may be in danger"

"Yeah we have let Rizumu-chan know about this" Both of them went inside the room as Mion said as she grabbed Rizumu's hand

"Sorry Hibiki but we'll be borrowing your girlfriend for a while" and dragged her out

"Hey what is it with you guys just dragging me off like that" Rizumu angrily

"Hear us out will you" Mion said in a serious tone which made Rizumu gulped

"Alright no need to sound so scary….So what is this about?"

"Its about the P.J.S"

"What about it?"

"Apparently a girl in our class knows who we are and who we worked and she's also a member of the P.J.S but besides that a top agent too"

"What but that's impossible nobody besides us are part of P.J.S at this school"

"Yeah but theres a reason she was trasfered at our school"

"The criminals are our classmates" Aira inserted

"Who is it then"

"Its Lea Yeida and Pia"

"What I knew that girl was a criminal in the first place why I outta-"Rizumu didn't finish because Mion covered her mouth and hid in the corner as she whispered to Aira

"Aira who is it?"

"Its Lea and her friends"

"Whafu u mein (What do yo mean)" Mion let go of Rizumu

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know yet but we have to listen to their conversation"

"Right"

With Lea and her friends

"Hey Lea I was wondering"

"Oh no they'll be none of that were going to damage every single one of them"

"With the powder you mean" Pia inserted

"Exactly" Behind the corner MARs just gasped from what they said

"So its true then"

"Yeah we better take action immediately about this" MARs ran as fast as they can in the opposite direction of Lea and her friends for they found out their true intentions Find out after the special chapter

That's it for this chapter guys I guess it's a little longer so that's why I didn't immediately publish it so hope you guys enjoy JA NE!


	16. Special Chapter

Hey guys this is the special chapter im making since sixteen is my favorite number so this special starts with Callings and MARs having a fight and MARs being kidnapped so lets start

Special Chapter

Callings was very frustrated about the fight they had with MARs they wanted to make up for what they did was go to the classroom of MARs and asked their classmates where they are

"Excuse us but do you know where Aira,Mion and Rizumu went?"

"What do you mean you guys didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"The three of them didn't go to school I wonder what happened to them"

"What!"Callings went running and bursting out of the door they ran towards their girlfriend's houses

With Shou

Shou knocked at Aira's house Aira's mother was at the door and he asked

"Excuse me Mrs. Harune but is Aira here?"

"What do you mean I thought she already went to school"

"Oh really thanks Mrs. Harune" Shou ran back to where they were supposed to meet

With Hibiki

Hibiki too knocked and Rizumu's mother answered the door

"Excuse me but is Rizumu home?"

"No she actually just left"

"Oh I see thank you" Hibiki too ran off

With Wataru

Wataru knew Mion should be home since she live all by herself He went In himself and and check every part of Mions house when he was at Mion's room he saw a letter and red it..It says

"We have kidnapped your beloved girl and not just yours but your friends as well if you want them back come to the school warehouse today at 4:00 o'clock"

Wataru with a shocked face ran as fast as he could to where Hibiki and Shou were waiting

"Wataru any news about Mion"

Wataru just nodded his head and showed the letter to Hibiki and Shou

"Well then theres no time to waste they should be at the school warehouse as said in this letter lets go get them" Hibiki and Shou was about too ran off but Wataru stopped them and said

"Wait Hibiki its no use saving them now..remember the fight we have even if we save them they wont forgive us"

"Are you insane even if didn't want to I would still save them I love Rizumu more than anyone and I promise to never leave her alone ever again don't you feel the same way towards Mion"

Wataru just nodded his head Hibiki putted his hand on Wataru's shoulder and said

"Dude Mion loves you don't let her down"

Wataru's eyes widened but he said

"Then theres no time to loose we gotta get going" Hibii smiled and they ran off as fast as they could and when they reached their destination they were greeted by the same punks Wataru encountered

"Why you wheres Mion let her go this instant!"

Wataru was in raged Hibiki and Shou grabbed his hands so he wont make any unnecessary moves but he keeps shouting

"MION!"

Mion heard Wataru screamed and shouted back

"WATARU!" Wataru heard Mion too

"Mion…"

"Hahaha already enraged at the first time already your one tough customer" The leader said

"Why you wheres Mion"

"Don't worry shes right here" The leader turned around and made his members opened another door to which they saw MARs heavily bruise and tied to chair

Aira was heavily bruised on the leg which made her unable to walk

Rizumu was already unconscious and her head was bleeding

Mion was the critical she was all bloody in every inch part of her body that she can barely stay conscious the punks made Mion the critical since it was their revenge for getting back at Wataru.

Callings ran towards them but were blocked by the members

"Opps not so fast"

"Why you let us pass"

Hibiki and Shou went sideways and Wataru jumped ahead of the member that was blocking him but they were surrounded by all the members

"Before we released your beloved girls we want you to do something"

"And what is that?"Hibiki asked

"We challenge you three to a fight if we win were going to beat you guys especially you"

The leader pointed to Wataru

"And What if we win" Shou asked

"You can have your beloved girls back and were going to leave you guys alone"

"Then it's a deal"Wataru said immediately

"Alright let the fun begun"

Almost all the members came after Wataru but Shou and Hibik shielded him

"Wataru saved Mion we'll take it from here"

"But you guys"

"Enough blabbing just go to her already!"

Wataru ran towards Mion

"Mion stay conscious im here now its alright Mion!"

Mion slightly woke up

"Wa….ta..ru"

"Mion your alright thank goodness"

Wataru hugged Mion and cutted the rope that tied her

"Its alright now Mion im here"

He carried her into his arms and ran towards Hibiki and Shou

"Hibiki!"

"I got Mion saved Rizumu now!"

"Alright Shou hold them back for me"

"Gotcha"

Hibiki went inside the room where Rizumu and Aira are he untied the rope and gave her pony back ride

"Shou! Aira is the only one left go now!"

Hibiki still carrying Rizumu holded the members off but couldn't take it anymore he was about to get hit a punch but someone stopped it before he got hit

"Yo"

"Raffy! Thank you so much I owe you one"

"No need to thank me bro go now ill take it from here"

Hibiki ran outside to see Wataru with Jayden

"Wataru are you the one who called Raffy here?"

"Yes got a problem"

"No not really"

"Oh anyway theres no time to loose Shou is still in there we gotta help him"

"Alright Jayden stay here with Mion until she wakes up and if she does don't let her go just stay on this spot"

"Raffy will take care of Rizumu from here ill help Shou as well"

Both of them rush in to see Shou holding Aira but were surrounded by a number of members

"Hahaha its not that easy you know" their leader laughed

"Why you"

Wataru was about to punch the leader when he dodged

"Hibiki help Shou ill deal with him myself"

Hibiki just nodded and went to where Shou is he helped Shou make his way and ran outside then Hibiki went back in to help when the leade punch him on the face and kicked his leg he retreated Wataru was the only one left

"Why you ill make you pay for what you did to Mion"

"Oh a tough one acting all strong mighty in front of his beloved girl"

Wataru punch the leader's face and kick him but the leader grabbed Wataru's foot and bend it which was very painful of course Wataru was almost unconscious but he said quietly and steadily standing up

"Do you think I would give up because your better than me well you got that wrong"

The leader was pretty annoyed and kicked him back to the ground and he kicked him countless of times too It was the time that Mion woked up she saw Wataru being beated up badly so she shouted

"Wataru! Why are you beaten up already wheres the Wataru that protected me when those punks attacked don't be such a wimp stand up Wataru…Wheres the Wataru I LOVE!"

Upon hearing this Wataru immediately grabbed the leader's foot before he was kicked again then he stood up and twisted it and before pushing him he said

"You know what you lack is someone who loves you to be your strength"

Then he send flying on the wall of the warehouse and walked towards Mion

Mion ran towards Wataru as well but before she reached him Wataru passed and Jayden bought the injured people (including Mion) to a hospital each with their own room

With Mion and Wataru

When Wataru woke up he was in a hospital bed with Mion by his side

"Mi…on"

She immediately hugged him and said

"Baka Wataru no Baka if you only knew that I was so worried about you even though we fought you still saved and that time I lost all hope I knew your weren't going to saved me but you did and I was really happy about that"

She tighten her hugged a little more Wataru just hugged her back and said

"Well what can I say theres no way I wouldn't saved after a little fight like that and besides I love you after all"

"I know I love you too Wataru"

Wataru separated her head a little bit to see Mion crying he could tell she was really worried so he just kissed her to make her feel a little better Mion in shocked just closed her eyes and kissed him as well.

With Hibiki and Rizumu

Hibiki woked up earlier than Rizumu so he waited for Rizumu to wake up after a few minutes Rizumu woked up with a bandage around her head

"Hibiki where am i?"

"Your in the hospital room"

"What happened all I remember is that I was tied up with Mion and Aira"

"Don't worry your alright now"

He hugged Rizumu and Rizumu hugged him back Then without anything more to say Hibiki kissed Rizumu

With Aira and Shou

Shou was more forward than you think after Aira woked up He immediately kissed Aira which made Aira shocked of course but she just kissed him back after they parted Shou just said without a doubt

"I love you Aira"

"I love you too Shou-san"

And the three couples were reunited again

That's it for this special chapter hoped you guys enjoyed it


	17. Chapter 16-Out with It

Back to the main chapter guys enjoy

Chapter 16-Out with It!

Aira,Rizumu and Mion ran to find Yukari but they were out of luck

"Haaaa Man this is tiring where could Yukari be im tired already"Rizumu said while panting

"I don't know either but we to at least have some rest or Hibiki will kill me and Aira if he knows you've been this tired"

"Ahh Mion-chan is right Rizumu-chan you shouldn't run too hard"

"Hoy hoy I know but don't treat me like im a kid with a disease or something"

"Were not were worried but ourselves Hibiki will definitely kill me and Aira"

"Alright sheesh sometimes I hate it when his so overprotective all the time"

"You should be happy his concern for your health after all you know"

"Yeah yeah whatever anyway any suggestions where we should go since our beloved top agent is nowhere to be found?"

"How about the ice cream shop near the prism stone store."Aira suggested

"Great lets go then"

The three of them went to the ice cream shop next to prism stone they each got there own ice cream

Aira got strawberry flavor

Rizumu got Blueberry

And Mion got Grape flavor (even though theres no such thing or is there?)

Three of them sat down to a table happily enjoying their ice cream

"Man this ice cream is perfect after all that running"

"Your right"

"Where is Yukari at this time?"

"On a Mission I guess"

"Mah no use worrying about her now lets just enjoy our ice cream"

The three happily ate their ice cream when Callings took a bit on each of their ice cream

"Hey Hibiki go get your own will you"

"Wataru this is mine go buy some yourself"

The two of them were very angry but Aira just let Shou eat some more Rizumu and Mion stared at the both of them just minding their own business

"Umm Aira"Rizumu asked

"Yes Rizumu-chan?"

"Arent you a bit umm you know embarrassed?"

"No why?"

"Well that's because…..nevermind"

"What Rizumu was trying to say was-" Before Mion could finish their earpieces rang (which most spies usually have the people wearing it are the only ones that can hear the ringing though)

"Excuse us for a bit"

The three went behind a corner and answered which made Callings furious

"What is it?"

"Understudies Yukari needs help she's at the 12th streeth across the crepe shop"

"Understood"

"Girls lets go" Mion said as Aira and Rizumu nodded

"Just where do you think you girls are going" Callings blocked their way

"Umm where just eto umm" Rizumu said looking away from Hibiki

"Rizumu look at me will you where are you going you know im worried about what will happen to you"

Rizumu blushed without saying a word

"Yeah us too"

"Now if you girls would be so kind to tell us where?" Wataru and Shou said with an innocent smile

"Where going to umm" Aira said nervously making Callings more curious

"What Aira and Rizumu was trying to say was were going to Aira's house to help out with their bakery"

"Yeah of course we needed to help out" Rizumu said while rubbing the back of her head

"Hmm…..Why didn't you girls say so we'll help out too"

"No need to worry we really got to hurry you guys can just relax ok"

"Yeah we got to get going bye Hibiki"

Rizumu kissed Hibiki in the cheek and ran off Hibiki looked at her running with a worried face

Mion noticed it and said

"Don't worry too much Hibiki Rizumu can take care of herself and besides were here for her"

"Yeah you better be or you'll be the one whose going to face the consequences"

"Yeah whatever…Anyway I gotta to Wataru"

Just like Rizumu Mion kissed Wataru in the cheek and ran after Rizumu

Aira did the same thing

"Me too Shou-san and Hibiki-san don't worry about Rizumu-chan she's got us"

The girls hid just behind pretty top

"Whew that was a close one"

"Tell me about it"

"Anyway wheres Yukari"

"At the 12th street just across the crepe shop"

"Then what are we still doing here lets go"

The girls ran as fast they could without getting caught by Callings at the 12th street they saw Yukari spying on the three girls they hid with her

"So whats the deal here Yukari?" Mion asked

"Its those girls their leader called someone"

"Who did they call?" Aira and Rizumu asked

"I think some boy band named Callings she said to meet them at the coffee shop café"

"WHAT!" MARs making Yukari cover their mouths

Lea and her friends turned around

"What was that?"Pia asked

"I don't know lets check it out it came from behind that large container"

"Shimata! Guys lets go" Yukari uncovered their mouths and made a run for it and when they got out they immediately went to the nearest park to hide

"Hhuhuhu Man that was close"Yukari said while panting

"You think huhuhuhu at least we have time to rest here im tired" Rizumu said while panting heavily

"Not yet we still have to save Callings" Aira said panting

"No Rizumu hang in there!" Mion saw Rizumu shivering again

"Don't worry about me we have to save Callings"

"No were going to the hospital you need to rest"

"Mion-chan is right Rizumu-chan"

"I told you guys im fine I can still stand on my own and I can slow this disease down if I just take my medicine"

"NO your not Aira take Rizumu to a hospital Mion and I will convince Callings to not go without saying were spies I mean"

"But i-"Mion patted her shoulder and said

"Don't worry about Hibiki we'll take care of him ok"

"A-alright" Mion and Yukari ran after Callings While Aira grabbed Rizumus right hand over to her shoulder

"Lets go Rizumu-chan"

"Im so sorry about this Aira"

"Don't worry about it" Aira carried Rizumu over the hospital

Meanwhile with Mion and Yukari

"Mion where do you think they are"

"They could be at pretty top already lets go"

They reached pretty top

"Wataru!"Mion shouted Wataru turned back to see Mion

"Mion whats wrong and whose this"

"Oh ah this Yukari a friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Hibiki and Shou walked forward to them

"Whats wrong Mion where Aira and Rizumu" Shou asked

"Well that's actually Aira went to the hospital with Rizumu"

"Whatt! Why!"

"Well Rizumu actually was attacked by her heated…..cold..front"

"Whatt Mion!"

"I know I know but you guys seem dress where are you guys going"

"We were going to meet Lea"

"I wont be coming with you guys Mion is taking me to Rizumu this instant and I mean This very Instant"

"Me too im going to check on Aira"

"Wataru you cant meet Lea"

"What why?"

"I ahh umm you see I"

"Can it be the Takamine Mion is jealous" Wataru said with a grin on his face

"Of course not I was just wondering if you would want to go get some ice cream since we didn't get to spend some time" Mion said

Wataru in shocked that Mion could say such things he just kiss her making Mion blushed like crazy but she just closed her eyes anyway and kissed back

Wataru after he parted from Mion he giggled and said

"hhmm Mion your so cute"

"Mou Wataru did you have to do that in front of this people" Mion said as she covered her madly blushing face behind Wataru's shoulder

Mion wasn't the only one who was madly blushing but Shou,Hibiki and Yukari as well

"Yeah umm sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment but we gotta get Hibiki and Shou to the hospital" Yukari said still blushing

"Oh ah yeah right lets go Hibiki,Shou"

"Hmm but Mion you said were going to get some ice cream since we didn't spend enough time already"Wataru said pouting

Mion kissed him on the lips just for 2 seconds and said while blushing like crazy

"Were going to go with Hibiki and Shou to the hospital first then we can go to get ice cream im worried about Rizumu too you know so quit your pouting already"

Wataru giggled and held her hand until they reached the hospital

"Aira"Shou said

"Shou-san what are you doing here?"

"Well we were going to go meet Lea and her friends but I wanted to check up on you"

"Rizumu are you alright?"

"Yeah im just fine Hibiki I just need some rest"

"Well that's good to hear….by the way have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Yes Aira made me drink it just a few minutes ago"

"That's good to know Rizumu"

"Mion Yukari you're here too"

"Ah yeah we manage to get them here"

"What do you mean manage?"

"What Yukari meant was its good to have you guys here"

"Oh anyway Wataru and I gotta go"

"Heee Mion already in a lovey-dovey state aren't we" Rizumu teased

"N-no theres just something I need to do since I promised him after all" Mion said while crossing her arms

"Oh and what might that promise be?"Rizumu still teasing her

"None of your business anyway lets go Wataru"

Wataru just smiled and walk out the room with Mion

"Hey guys is it just me or is Mion changing day by day she's with Wataru" Rizumu asked

Everyone smiled and said in unison

"Its just you"

Everyone laugh including Rizumu but stopped when Aira asked

"Why did Lea called Shou-san?"

"I don't know she just said if we see her she'd leave you guys alone"

"You guys shouldn't be too close to them you know you guys almost died because of them you know"Rizumu said when she faced Hibiki and nodded her head

Hibiki noticed it and said while patting her head

"No need to worry so much Rizumu" He kissed her forehead which made her blush madly

Everyone laugh again from Rizumu's reaction but in the outside Lea and her friends were listening making them for angry they felt like they needed to take action immediately

But what are they going to do Find out on the next chapter

Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reviewing ill try to leave up to your expectations HONTO NI ARIGATOU MINNA! Jikai o ai shimasho (see you nex time)


	18. Chapter 17 Use your Skills

Latest update out enjoy

Chapter 17-Use your Skills

With Lea and her friends

"Arrrggghh I cant take this anymore we gotta take action immediately….Pia is the chemical ready"

Lea's anger was beyond max when she saw Callings and MARs together

"Lea calm down" Yeida said trying to calm Lea down

"How can I calm down! MARs they ruined everything we needed to become criminals because of them!"

"I know but isn't taking over Callings a bit to much"

"Nothing will ever be too much in my world

"Lea its ready"

"Great lets pour it in their coffee shall we and once were done were going to invite them to have a little chat"

Apparently someone over heard their conversation she snuck in and said

"You girls shouldn't really have to do all this or the P.J.S will track you down and besides revenge and hatred wouldn't get what you want"

"And who might you be?"

The pink haired girl with golden eyes grinned and said

"Im Aki"

"Whats your purpose here?"

"I came here to tell you that getting revenge on MARs doesn't approved of anything I know your past you admired MARs when you saw their prism show but you were totally hurt when they said you don't have what it takes and just slammed the door behind you"

Lea with a shocked face said

"How do you our past and what do you mean by doesn't approved of anything"

"You guys MARs said that so you will the members of MARs was still a trainee they were said that as well but they didn't take it as a hard way they kept improving and improving until they perfected everything those words should have motivated you guys but instead it took you all to the lower no lowest level"

After she said this she immediately walked away

Lea and her friends just kept quiet and nodded their heads thinking of what she just said

Meanwhile at pretty top

MARs were practicing until someone barge into the room

"Hey guys im back its been a month hasn't it"

"AKI!"

"I cant believe your back already"Rizumu said jumping happily

"Yeah where have you been?" Aira asked

"I was just traveling"

Aki caught a glimpse of Mion

"Aki back already you should have stayed where you came from"

Mion said while turning her back against felt a cold wind on her spine she knows what Aki can do

"Hahaha same as always huh Mion"

"Well what can I say im perfect as always im Takamine Mion after all"

She swayed her bangs looking proudly

Callings then walked inside the room

"Oh really aren't you that proud of yourself Mion"

"Wataru I thought you guys shouldn't be out until the next 5 hours?"

"Yeah Hibiki your quite early for the first time too"

"Shachou said Aki would be here today we came to see her"

"Callings you guys haven't changed a bit"

"Aki stubborn as always I see" Shou teased

"Well what can I say im Aki after all"

Ak moved closer towards Callings and formed a circle and whispered

"So whats the progress guys still cant confess your love towards your girls"

Callings had a question mark popping at their heads when Wataru said

"What do you mean Aki you mean you haven't heard?"

"Haven't I heard what?"

Aki in confusion asked as she tilte her head

"Were already in a relationship with MARs already just after you left"

"WHAT!"

"hoy hoy what did you guys talked about" Mion said with an angry vein popping at her head

"Aki didn't know abou-" Wataru didn't finished because Aki shouted

"Chotto Chotto did you guys have to date after I left!"

"Definitely" MARs and Callings said in unison

"What!,Why! I could have brought my camera and record your confessions"

"And that's why we don't want you to know" Again Everyone said in unison

"Wait if you guys are dating right now then the pairs should be…..Aira with Shou Rizumu with Hibiki and-"

Aki stared at Mion and gave her an evil grinned which made Mion shiver

"Mou Aki could you stop that habit of yours"

"Heee Mion so your dating Wataru now"

"W-what about it Aki?" She said madly blushing

"I cant believe it you changed so much Mion"

She gave her a smile to which made Mion blushed like crazy

Rizumu noticed it and decided to teased Mion

"Ne ne Aki do you when you were away Mion kissed Wataru"

Mion blushed much more and shouted

"Rizumu!"

"A re Mion you did"

"Aki its not what you think"

"Oh no worries"

Wataru putted her right hand on Mion's shoulder and said smiling

"Aki just as you said Mion has changed ever since you left"

"Wataru!"

"Man you guys are going up against me every single time"

"Just admit defeat already Mion"

"Why would I im Takamine Mion I never accept defeat"

"Oh really" Rizumu smirked

"Aki did you know when Mion invited Wataru it was actually pretty sweet because they-"

Mion covered Rizumu's mouth and said madly blushing

"Alright alright I admit it ok I kissed Wataru you happy now"

"Hahaha your so cute you when your honest Mion"

"Mou that's why I hate being around you so much"

Shachou interrupted and said

"Aki"

"Huh what is it shachou"

"I need you all to gather I have an announcement to make"

Everyone gathered around

"Everyone we will have 3 new understudies starting today"

Everyone in shocked said

"What!"

"You girls get in here and introduced yourselves"

The three girls came in and with everyone in a shocked face when they introduced themselves

"Konichiwa everyone"

It was Lea and her friends

"NA NE!"

"Why are they doing here shachou"

"There the new understudies"

"No way"

What will they do will they do will they apologized or get revenge find out next

Sorry guys I don't have any time left so I made it shorter sorry for the inconvience


	19. Chapter 18 Understudies

Latest update out enjoy

Chapter 18-Understudies

"Shachou what do you mean understudies"

"It means you as MARs fulfill your duty and teach the understudies everything you learned over the past few months"

"What!"

Lea and her friends knew that Aki was right all along you all they did was bowed and said

"We'll be in your care from now own urushiko onegai shimasu"

"Excuse us for a moment"

MARs went to the corner of the room and formed a circle

"What are they doing here and why are they so nice?"

Rizumu said pissed

"I don't know but when need to stay alert at all cost"

They got out of the corner,faced Lea and her friends and bowed

"Were glad to have you around"

"Now that's settled Callings,understudies you have the first session of practice"

"What!"

"Whats the matter"

"We'll have the first session let us do it"

"You cant and you wont you still have a prism show to attend now get ready"

"But Shachou-"

Aki interrupted and said

"MARs don't worry about them just go get ready"

Aki then grinned which made Mion shiver again

"Aki your plotting something are you?"

"Nope not really" She said with an innocent face

"Don't try to act innocent I know your plotting something I can feel it on my spine"

"Just don't worry about"

"Alright enough chit chat get ready now"

"Alright"

MARs got ready but still have enough time to check on Callings so they did

They what they couldn't believe Lea and her friend actually is working hard and not doing anything to Callings they insist Callings to give them harder lessons

"What is this their so different from before"

"I know what you mean they been different ever since they got here"

"Ah maybe they have changed but we cant make sure just yet"

"Ahhh we been here for too long we gotta go"

They rushed towards the backstage seeing Shachou so pissed

"Where have you girls been you know there a crowd you need please now get out there!"

"Hai Shachou!"

The girls skated out of the backstage

With Callings

"Its starting already"

"Ah"

"Lea come to the backstage with your friends theres something we want you to see"

They arrived at the backstage

"Just stay here and watch

Lea and her friends nodded

"Minna were really sorry for coming out so late but to make up for it were going to give you all the best prism show by MARs"

The crowd goes wild with excitement

"Alright lets do this"

Saa! Kore kara hajimaru Tsugi no tobira e  
Hop! Step! Jump! Takaku kake nukete yukou  
Nee! Donna toki demo One! Two! Three!  
Minna de Smile! Smile! Smile!  
Egao wasurezu ni iyou

They were shining brightly which made Lea and her friends shocked at how MARs really is this great they came to understand why MARs said that in the past

Nadeshiko no Hana kotoba wo Mune ni himete  
Daitan ni yuukan ni  
Soh! Massugu ni ikite yukou

Mion skated to the left and performed Eternal Big Bang

Rizumu skated to the right with Aira and performed Poppin Candy Rockets Duo

Akogare dake ja Yume de owaru yo  
Move on! Aserazu susumou 

Then MARs all jumped in the middle and performed MARs Phoenix

Making the crowd all wild

Akiramenaide Jibun shinjite  
Hora! Ue muite  
Moh! Furi mukanaide Zutto

"Arigatou Minna"

They skated back to the backstage where Callings,Shachou and Lea with her friends are

Callings approached them and said

"Great job"

"Thanks"

Lea faced Aira

Yeida faced Rizumu

Pia faced Mion

They bowed while sticking out a towel at their hands and said

"Congratulations senpai pls teach us everything we need to know"

MARs just smiled and took the towels at their hands and when they rose up they putted the towel at their faces and said

"Get some rest first you been working hard ever since this morning"

"We will" Lea and her friends smiled back

And so a friendship between the two groups are formed what will await them in the future find out next

To Guess who supported me through the entire story im really glad im so so so happy and the heated cold front is just a disease I made up if you think you have it then its just a normal cold don't get worked up about it

Anyway it's a short story but I hoped you readers enjoyed it JA NE!


	20. Chapter 19 Confession

Latest update out enjoy

Chapter 19-Confession

In practice

"Alright girls were taking a break" Mion said

"Pls Takamine-senpai let us practice more"

"Iya rest is also part of training you know and you don't have to address me so properly Mion is just fine"

"But"

Rizumu patted her head and said

"Mion is right you know"

"Im sorry"

"Huh What are you sorry about Lea-chan?"

"Were really sorry Aira,Mion,Rizumu"

They saw a tear drop from Lea's eyes

"H-hey what are you crying about"

"Aira what did you do to her" Mion teased

"Ehhh it wasn't me"

"Yeah Aira you better get ready or we'll call the police" Rizumu inserted

"Ehhh but I told you it wasn't me!"

Aira in a state of panic didn't know what to do so she just hugged Lea and said

"If its in the past Lea-chan then forget about whats past is past right now we have to push forward to where our future is"

Which made Lea cry more

"Waah! Im really sorry Aira back when we were kids you told us that we don't have potential which made us very mad thats why we decided to get revenge on you but when Aki confronted us she said that you guys said that so we would didn't believe her so we thought we would see it ourselves but when we saw you guys in stage you were so radiant your hearts were resolve so we came to understand that you walked the same path you were said the same thing but unlike us you guys trained harder im really sorry"

This made her friends cry too making Mion and Rizumu comfort then said

"As I said Lea-chan Yeida-chan and Pia-san past is past forget everything about it ok were all friends here now"

"Aira's right you guys so quit crying over a little we wouldn't hate you over a thing as small as that"

MARs comforted Lea and her friends but outside Raffy and Jayden saw everything then Raffy said

"That's why we really love them huh Jayden"

"Ah but what can we do they already have fallen for someone"

"Your right I guess we'll have to give up on them im sure we'll find someone right for us too"

The boys entered the room

"Raffy?"

"Jayden?"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Shachou said she needed to talk to you girls you girls better hurry I think its very important"

"Uh sure we'll be right there"

Then the boys left

"What could Shachou tell us anyway?"

"I don't know but it sounds like we need to hurry"

Then Callings walked in

"Hey nice timing guys"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys take care of Lea and the others while were gone ok bye"

"Hoy wait a minute"

Ignoring Callings MARs walked away immediately

"Man their such a handful"

"Tell me about it"

With MARs

"Shachou were here"

They found Shachou calling someone and a perfect timing that Shachou was already finish talking

"Great timing girls"

"Shachou whats this all about?" Aira asked

"As you can see I called someone"

"We know now get to the point" Mion said with crossed arms

"Mion don't be so impatient…now girls do you know who that is?"

"What are you saying Shachou you're the one who called the person why ask us" Rizumu said with a rather pissed voice

"That was the manager of the famous prism star school in New York"

"What!" Mion shouted surprised

"You cant be serious Shachou"

"Apparently I am"

"Wait Mion whose the manager of the famous prism star school in New York?"

"What you guys didn't know?"

"We wont know until you tell us wont it"

"The famous prism star school in New York A.K.A Edel Rose (sorry I used Edel Rose here I cant think of any name :P) has been manage by Irish Wihelmina she's from Switzerland I saw their school when I was in New York"

"That's the good news..the bad news is"

"Is?"

"Your moving to there school"

"WHAT!"

"But Shachou why?" Rizumu in shocked asked

"The manager called me when they saw your performance yesterday"

"And your letting us go just like that"

"You see girls I accepted the offer since pretty top cant handle your popularity anymore I think its best if you moved there and besides I thought you girls would be thrilled to go there"

"We are thrilled but…" MARs nodded their heads which made their eyes unseen

"I see its Callings isn't it?"

"How can we tell them were leaving Japan its just impossible"

"This is why I told you its hard being in a relationship when you're an idol"

MARs just stayed quiet

"But I wont tell them you are going to one by one let them know your leaving Japan for 3 years"

"What for 3 years!"

"Yes your training there will be for 3 years"

"But Shachou we cant handle that"

"Listen! Girls im doing this so you can improved either you telling them or not your leaving Japan this Saturday"

"But Shachou that's in 2 days"

"Then you better hurry it up then"

MARs left the room quietly then Jun came out

"Shachou do you really think that its best to let them move?"

"I still don't know Jun but we know whats best for the girls and we'll do everything we can to make that happen even if it means separating them"

With MARs

MARs entered the dancing room where Callings and Lea were bowing their heads quietly

"Whats wrong you guys seemed awfully quiet?" Hibiki asked

"Hibiki can you come with me for a sec" Rizumu said with a very low but serious voice

After she said this Mion and Aira knew that she was planning to tell him since they got no choice

"Come with me too Shou-san" Both of the couples left the room and went into separate places where no one can see them

"Hmm I wonder where they are going right Mion"

Mion just stayed quiet until she said

"Lea can you and your friends leave us for a moment"

"Sure"

Then they left the room

With Rizumu and Hibiki

"What is it Rizumu?"

"Hibiki theres something I gotta tell you"

"Huh?"

"Im leaving Japan with Aira and Mion for 3 days our flight is this Saturday"

Hibiki was shocked upon hearing this but he said

"Rizumu I know you don't want to go but theres no stopping you is there ill support whenever I can"

"Hibiki…" Then when se rose her face up she saw Hibiki with tears in his eyes but smiling then he added

"Even if it means ill be separated from you"

"Hibiki"

She ran into his arms while crying

"Arigatou Hibiki"

With Aira and Shou

"Shou-san theres something I need to tell you pls don't freak out"

"Huh why would I Aira?"

"Because were going away from Japan for 3 years our flight is this Saturday"

Shou just stayed quiet then after a few minutes he said

"I guess its time huh"

"Shou-san?"

"If you want to fulfill your dream then I wont stop you Aira after I love you"

"Shou-san"

He hugged Aira while holding the urge to cry Aira hugged him and said

"Thank you"

With Mion and Wataru

Mion knew that if she tells Wataru he wouldn't let her she find it hard to just say it but she did anyway

"Wataru"

"Huh What is it Mion?"

"Im leaving Japan for 3 years"

Wataru was shocked

"Really where are you going then?" He said with a rather shakey voice

"Were going to New York"

"Oh I see" He nodded his head

"Listen Wataru I-I know that its hard and I didn't want this happen too but i-" Mion didn't finish because Wataru was hugging her

"Its alright Mion your just trying to fulfill your dream right?"

"Wataru"

Wataru parted from Mion and said

"But theres something keeping you away from it….thats me right?"

"Wataru you never had been burden instead you were the one who kept me moving forward how can you say that right now"

"But its true isn't it?...i am a burden if I hadn't fallen for you it wouldn't be too hard for you to leave and achieve your dream"

Mion hugged Wataru and said

"Just stop it already!"

"You know theres no changing the tru-"

"I told you to stop it already Wataru!" Mion interrupted

"Your not a burden and if I say so myself I rather stay here in Japan with you than rather fulfilling my own selfish dream"

"Mion" He hugged her back

"Then would you grant me a promise?"

"Huh what promise?"

"I want you to marry me once you get back"

Wataru kneeled down and held a ring and said

Mion couldn't believe what she saw and heard she kneeled down and hugged Wataru then she said

"It's a promise then Wataru"

He hugged her back and said

"Ah Mion"

He took her left hand and putted a wedding ring in it

And once they parted she said while blushing like crazy

"Wataru come to the airport this Saturday ok I want to see you once I leave"

"Of course I would be there even if you didn't want me too"

She smiled and kissed Wataru's cheek then she said

"I better get going Wataru Rizumu and Aira are probably waiting for me"

"Ill come with you"

"No you wont Shou and Hibiki are probably waiting for you too so get going"

"Hai Hai"

Then she left the room to find her friends

What will her friends reaction be once they found out that Mion is already engage find out next

Hey guys I was really moved with the reviews you gave me I wont disappoint you guys and Announcing: Im making a pretty rhythm second generation starring the daughters of MARs and a continuation for this story once it ends hope you all look forward to it JA NE!


End file.
